The Art of Loving
by J. M Oliver
Summary: O fato era que nunca conseguia resistir aos encantos da senhora Uchiha Mikoto. Pensando bem, isso deveria ser hereditário já que nunca virá seu pai ou seu irmão negando algo a Mikoto, por mais estranho que o pedido fosse. NARUSASU/YAOI/A.U
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Par:** Narutox Sasuke / NaruSasu. (PELO AMOR DE DEUS! SE NÃO GOSTA NEM COMEÇA A LER!)  
**AVISO:** YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, clique no 'x' no canto direito e seja feliz.

**The Art of Loving**

**-Prólogo-**

Ainda não saiba por que havia aceitando o pedido de sua mãe, quando com qualquer outra pessoa ele haveria negado com a sua apatia habitual, que poderia ser comparada de perto com um iceberg. Mas não. Era sua mãe, e ele não podia lhe negar nada. Nunca. Talvez fosse pelo sorriso doce, ou a voz amável. O fato era que nunca conseguia resistir aos encantos da senhora Uchiha Mikoto. Pensando bem, isso deveria ser hereditário já que nunca virá seu pai ou seu irmão negando algo a Mikoto, por mais estranho que o pedido fosse.

E era por isso que lá estava ele, olhando para as duas mulheres que conversavam animadamente. Já estava começando a ficar impaciente com a situação quando de súbito a porta de correr se abriu e um loiro sorridente apareceu por ela.

- Desculpe o atraso! – gritou o recém chegando para todos os presentes. Para em seguida sentar ao lado da mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos, Uzumaki Kushina, provavelmente sua mãe.

- Que bom que chegou querido. – a mãe de Sasuke cumprimentou, com um largo sorriso.

- Olá tia Mikoto! Quanto tempo! – o loiro saudou de maneira espontânea, direcionando em seguida seus olhos para o homem que poderia se passar pela copia de Mikoto com calças.

- É verdade. Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. – consentiu com um sorriso largo. – Este aqui é Sasuke, meu filho. – apresentou assinalado o rapaz.

Naruto franziu levemente a testa. E a ruiva mostrou-se surpresa e indagou:

- Sasuke?

- É. Meu filho mais novo. – pronunciou orgulhosa. – Uchiha Sasuke.

E após pronunciar o nome do moreno pela segunda vez, Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando a cara de divertimento de mãe e filho. Não demorou muito e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

- Nos... Pensamos que era uma menina. – Kushina declarou depois de se recompor do ataque de riso. Então para mostrar o que estava falando, pegou sua bolsa, e dela tirou uma foto um tanto quanto amassada que Sasuke reconheceu imediatamente como sendo sua. E corou, porque aquela foto, sem dúvida, era uma desonra para o seu orgulho Uchiha.

Ele deveria ter oito anos ou menos, e seus cabelos estavam grandes, quase na altura dos ombros – sua mãe tinha se esquecido de levá-lo para cortá-los – e as roupas poderiam ser caracterizadas como femininas - já que ele vestia um quimono enfeitado com flores de Sakura – especialmente confeccionado por sua mãe para o festival escolar.

- Ele estava lindo nesse dia que eu não resisti e tirei uma foto. – comentou alegremente, fazendo com que as duas mulheres soltassem sorrisos cúmplices. Exatamente nesse momento, uma anciã trajando um quimono escuro abriu a porta, e olhando para os dois rapazes, sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa.

- Já que estão todos aqui, podemos começar com _o-miai _¹.

Continua...?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ah! Que saudades de escrever uma fic! Ela deve ser curtinha, porém, escrita com muito amor.**

**o-miai¹: casamento arranjado.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**The Art of Loving**

**-1-**

- O QUÊ? – gritaram os dois em uníssono. Rapidamente os olhos negros e azuis se conectaram.

Com certeza a anciã cometera um erro e a qualquer momento uma das duas mulheres a desmentiria ou falaria que ela estava na sala errada. Qualquer coisa era válida. Por isso _só_ podia ser um mal entendido. E foi então que toda a sua ilusão foi desfeita, pois as duas mulheres conversavam animadamente como se não tivesse escutado o que anciã dissera.

- Erm... – pigarreou Sasuke tentando chamar atenção das mulheres já o loiro parecia em outro planeta. – _o-miai? _– interpelou com o melhor tom de voz que podia. Talvez elas não tivessem escutado direito...

- Oh! Claro querido! O casamento será maravilhoso! – Mikoto falou, e Sasuke podia jurar ter visto o brilho diferente em seus olhos.

- Mas... Somos homens! – tentou argumentar. E com os olhos procurou a ajuda do loiro, que parecia estar voltando à realidade. – Fale alguma coisa idiota! – ordenou cheio de fúria para o loiro.

- Não me chame de idiota, _teme. - _expeliu com a voz rouca. Sua garganta estava tão seca que ele sentia dificuldade em falar. A situação que até pouco tempo ele achará engraçada agora tomara um rumo perigoso. Respirou fundo e deixou que seus olhos azuis pousassem na ruiva ao seu lado. – Você não falou nada disso, _mãe_.

- Não seja bobo, Naruto. É claro que eu falei. – disse abanando em sinal positivo. – Nós estávamos na cozinha e eu tinha acabado de fazer sua comida preferida. Não lembra?

E então Naruto lembrou vagamente de sua mãe ter falado com 'sair' e 'depois do trabalho', mas ele estava tão entretido na sua refeição que só respondeu 'sim' quando ela perguntou se ele tinha escutado. Quando na verdade não tinha escutado nenhuma vírgula do que ela dissera.

Tragou em seco e voltou a olhar sua mãe que o olhava com um sorriso que poderia ser caracterizado como medonho. Se ele dissesse que não tinha escutado ele estaria em grandes problemas – problemas enormes -, porém, se disse que tinha escutado, também não estaria muito melhor.

Olhou para Kushina e logo depois para o moreno e logo se decidiu. Com o moreno pelo menos teria alguma chance de sair vivo, _afinal não era o Uchiha que preparava sua comida._

- É claro que lembro! – replicou balançados os braços e sorrindo.

Kushina parecia satisfeita e ele estava a salvo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Você é um idiota. – grunhiu o moreno entre dentes.

Após as palavras 'fatais' do loiro. As duas mulheres puseram-se a conversar como se os dois não estivessem ali, e quando se deram conta da presença dos rapazes, não pensaram duas vezes antes de enxotá-los para fora. Segundo elas, para se conhecerem melhor.

Agora ambos estavam sentados, olhando um laguinho, sem muita vontade de se encararem.

- Eu sou um idiota, _he?_ Então você o que é? Sim, porque eu não vi você abrir a boca para protestar, _teme_. – contra-atacou mais do que irritado. Pegou uma das pedras e tacou no lago. – Além do que você não conhece a minha mãe. - salientou o loiro, e um calafrio percorreu toda a sua espinha. – Ela pode ser aterradora quando quer. Nem mesmo o meu pai vai contra as ordens dela.

Por um momento Sasuke ficou quieto, e logo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas negras.

- É isso!

- É isso o que, _teme?_ – replicou o Naruto, assustado pelo entusiasmo do outro.

- Nossos pais. Eles nunca concordaram com esse casamento absurdo!

- Você escutou o que eu disse teme? – os olhos azuis voltaram o homem de cabelos negros. – Meu pai não desobedece às ordens da minha mãe. Nem mesmo quando ela 'sugeriu' que meu sobrenome seria _Uzumaki_, meu pai falou alguma coisa, porque você acha que ele vai fazer isso agora?

- _Tsk_. Já vi que você é um gatinho medroso...

- Ora, seu...!

- Naruto querido, está na hora de irmos. – sem saber, Kushina cortou a ofensa do loiro que só soube resmungar e olhar para o moreno num claro sinal de ameaça. Ameaça que não fez mínima diferença para o Uchiha.

- Já estou indo _mãe. _– e quando viu que a ruiva já começara a andar, voltou-se o rosto para o moreno. – Não pense que vai ficar assim, _teme._ Vai ter volta.

Em sinal de descrença Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas negras, no entanto permaneceu em silêncio. Não adiantava retrucar uma intimidação tão infantil. Levantou-se do chão feito de grama, limpou o terno para tirar a sujeira e caminhou passando por Naruto sem ao menos olhá-lo. Já tinha perdido tempo demais com tudo aquilo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os papéis formavam pilhas e mais pilhas, e isso era porque tinha deixado o trabalho por meia hora. Não queria nem imaginar se ele ficasse um dia inteiro sem trabalhar. Provavelmente nem entraria na sala.

Bufando, deixou seu paletó no encosto da cadeira e se sentou sobre a mesma. Sem nenhuma vontade, pegou o primeiro documento para ler, mas antes mesmo de começar alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra. – consentiu com a voz cansada. E antes mesmo da porta se abrir Sasuke já sabia quem era.

- Olá, _outoto!_

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Itachi? Não deveria estar trabalhado ou o que quer que seja que você faz nessa empresa?

- Calma maninho! Só vim te fazer uma visita.

- Claro, como se você não me visse o suficiente todo o dia. Anda, fala logo, o que você quer?

Itachi fez uma careta indignação, no entanto não durou muito e um sorriso de escárnio surgiu.

- Eu vim saber como foi o seu _o-miai_, _outoto-baka._

- Você... Você sabia! – exclamou acusador, o Uchiha mais novo.

- Não tinha como não saber. Ela fala disso há semanas.

De súbito os olhos negros se abriram e uma pergunta cravada no fundo de sua garganta apareceu e saiu mais desesperada do que ele pretendia:

- Papai sabe disso?

- É claro!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Assim que chegou a sua casa foi direto para o chuveiro, tomou um banho, pegou uma muda de roupa, montou na sua bicicleta e rumou para o seu segundo trabalho de meio tempo, que não era muito longe de sua casa.

- Chegou tarde, _moleque_.

- Eu avisei que chegaria tarde.

- Tudo bem. Conseguiu resolver o que tinha que ser resolvido?

- Não. E ao que parece não vai ser resolvido nem tão cedo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. A ruiva está no meio? – o homem de cabelos prateados indagou, e o loiro assentiu. – O que ela aprontou dessa vez?

- Um casamento. – murmurou cabisbaixo.

- Não brinca.

- Não estou. E sabe o pior?

Jiraya, o homem de largos cabelos prateados, gargalhou.

- Tem coisa pior?

- Tem. –Naruto assegurou com ênfase. - Lembra daquele foto que eu te amostrei?

- Aquela que você carregava de um lado para o outro e dizia que iria se casar com ela quando crescesse? Não me diga que...

- É.

- Então qual é o problema? Pelo que eu recordo da foto ela era uma beleza.

- Ai é que está o problema.

- Ela ficou feia?

- Não. 'Ela' é um homem.

Continua...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	3. Capítulo 2

**The Art of Loving**

**-2-**

- Homem? – perguntou antes de voltar a gargalhar.

- Isso não tem graça, _ero-sennin_. – resmungou, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico enorme. Nada naquela situação lhe parecia engraçado, principalmente por sua mãe estava no meio.

- Desculpe garoto. É impossível não rir.

- _AH AH AH._ Eu estou morrendo de rir. – replicou sarcástico. Quando ele achará que o mais velho lhe daria uma solução, lá estava ele, rindo de sua desgraça.

- Vamos não exagere. Você vai arrumar uma solução.

- É claro que eu vou. – o mais novo, afirmou convicto. – Para logo depois fugir do país, mudar de identidade e fazer uma plástica. _Ai_, quem sabe eu dê sorte e ela não me encontrem. Você sabe o quanto ela é persistente. Ela não vai sossegar enquanto não conseguir.

- Tudo bem. A Kushina é um grande problema... Mas e quanto ao noivo? Ele aceitou?

- Ele **não **é meu noivo. – Naruto retorquiu fazendo uma cara feia. – E não. Ele não aceitou.

- Então porque vocês não se juntam?

- 'Tá maluco, _ero_? É justamente isso que eu quero evitar!

- Por isso mesmo moleque idiota. Se os dois estão de acordo em não ficar juntos, porque vocês não se unem e tentam escapar?

- EU? Me juntar com aquele bastardo? Nunca!

- Então me avisa quando for o casamento. – o mais velho sorriu sarcástico. E adicionou: - Você precisará de uma despedida de solteiro descente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Batidas na porta anunciaram que Sakura, sua secretaria o aguardava com mais uma pilha enorme de contratos para serem firmados. E Sasuke suspirou sentido sua dor de cabeça aumentado significativamente.

Todo o seu dia perfeito parecia ruir pouco a pouco. Primeiro aquele encontro _fatídico_, depois a amável visita do seu irmão, e logo depois a revelação que o deixara "gelado" por vários minutos.

- Pode deixar esses papeis no chão, Sakura. – demandou, já que não havia mais espaço na mesa. E acrescentou: – Por favor, traga-me uma aspirina. Não, espere, traga-me a cartela inteira.

- Claro. – consentiu saindo rapidamente do escritório de Sasuke, enquanto o mesmo massageava levemente a têmpora.

O dia mal começara e ele já previra uma terrível tempestade.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Então, Minato? – inquiriu a mulher cheia de entusiasmo. Havia acabado de lhe contar sobre o encontro dos rapazes, de como tudo estava saindo até aquele momento.

- Querida você não acha que está levando isso muito a sério?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você acabou de dizer que ambos são homens... Quer dizer... Você se enganou e a Mikoto também... Será que não é melhor rever esse casamento?

- Claro que não! – negou veemente. – Sonho com esse casamento desde que vi Sasuke pela primeira vez... Eles são feitos um para o outro, acredite querido.

- Mas... – o loiro tentou, porém, foi cortado pela ruiva.

- Não tem "mas", Minato. Eu concordei quando você quis colocar o nome no nosso pequeno.

- É... Mas são coisas diferentes... – arriscou mais uma vez, no entanto, assim que viu a expressão de Kushina desistiu. Sabia todos os sorrisos de sua mulher, e aquele, de maneira nenhuma, era um amável.

- É claro que não! Minato _querido_ não se preocupe com isso. Mikoto e eu cuidaremos de tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Depois do dia excepcionalmente cansativo, Naruto chegou a casa não se agüentando em pé. A cada cinco minutos os noivos ou os parentes do mesmo chamavam-o para que ele tirasse as benditas fotos, os noivos estão tão empolgados, que lhe fizeram gastar até os quatro rolos extras que ele sempre carregava para ocasiões especiais. E se não fosse pelo salão de festa que tinha um horário certo, ele ficaria ali, madrugada a dentro.

Colocou seu veiculo de trabalho, a bicicleta, dentro da garagem e com passos torpes rumou para a cozinha, onde faria uma comida instantânea, tomaria um banho e "desmoronaria" na cama. Ou isso ele estava planejando até colocar o primeiro pé na cozinha e encontrar sua mãe conversando animadamente ao telefone.

Se aproximou lentamente da ruiva, e em sinal de carinho, beijou-a na testa e murmurou um "boa noite" que ela respondeu prontamente com sinal para que ele esperasse onde estava.

- Mãe... Estou com sono e...

A mulher pediu licença ao telefone e voltou sua atenção para o "menino" loiro a sua frente.

- Espere um instante, Naruto. Eu já estou acabando aqui, é importante o que eu tenho a lhe dizer. – comentou para logo voltar para a ligação. E como se lembrasse de algo, tampou o bocal do telefone e falou para o loiro: - Tem ramen dentro do fogão.

Com o animo renovado, Naruto correu para o fogão, repartiu os _hashis_ e afundo-os no ramen que ainda estava fumegante. Sorriu alegremente e tratou de comer o mais rápido possível, e _antes mesmo do ramen começar a esfriar_ ele já tinha acabado e ostentava um sorriso imensamente aberto e satisfeito. No mesmo instante em que sua mãe encerrava a tal ligação.

- Oh, _querido_ tenho uma novidade maravilhosa! – contou dando um sorriso jovial. Deixando-a ainda mais bonita.

- Qual? - perguntou contente, contagiado pela alegria de Kushina.

- Esse final de semana teremos um jantar especial para anunciar e oficializar a união das famílias.

- União de famílias? Que família?

Kushina riu com graça, da pergunta do filho, antes de responder:

- A nossa, _querido_.

Continua...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Gente, eu to acabada, morrendo de dor de cabeça. Só to postando porque o capítulo já tava pronto... Só responderei as review's depois. Desculpe.**

Agradecimentos:

**Xxx Sly, Phantom geek, Melanie Uchimaki, I'm Ama'ah, Sophie Clarkson, Lady Yuraa-pptusachan, Taiana Malfoy.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**The Art of Loving**

**-3-**

- Mas... Mas mãe nós acabamos de fazer uma reunião. – disse o loiro, tentando, de alguma maneira ganhar tempo. Mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria.

- Eu sei querido. Mas também achamos que está na hora da familiar se conhecer melhor, afinal seremos parentes não é mesmo? – comentou no seu tom alegre, e rapidamente Naruto pôs a cabeça para funcionar. Precisava arrumar qualquer pretexto para atrasar a reunião "familiar".

- Precisa ser _esse_ final de semana? – indagou, tentando não soar tão desesperado.

- Ah!... Filho, nós já combinamos tudo. – comentou num tom ameno. Diferente do que ela costumava usar. – Até encomendamos a comida favorita de ambos... Você não vai se opor, _vai?_

"_Como se adiantasse alguma coisa"_, pensou o loiro desolado.

- Não mamãe, é claro que não. – concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Estava cansando, com sono, e, embora sua barriga estivesse cheia, ainda não conseguia pensar direito. Por hora era melhor concordar, afinal _se não pode com ele, junte-se a ele_. Ou melhor, a ela. – Agora se me der licença... Eu estou morrendo de sono. – e para colocar mais ênfase, soltou um leve bocejo.

- Claro! Você tem que descansar! Quero você muito bem disposto para o final de semana.

- 'Tá. Boa noite. – sussurrou, arrastando-se pelas escadarias.

Descansaria o máximo possível, precisava estar com a cabeça boa para uma _ótima idéia._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O relógio da sua sala marcava um pouco mais de duas horas da manhã. A secretária já havia ido embora, e provavelmente o restante dos empregados também. A garrafa café que sua secretária prepara antes de sair já estava frio, mesmo assim ele se negava a sair dali, pois sabia que se deixassem todos aqueles papeis para a manhã seguinte eles se multiplicariam, ou triplicariam de uma hora para outra.

Por isso dormiria ali se fosse preciso. Pensou enquanto assinava mais um dos papéis, porém não demorou muito e sua paz acabou. Com duas batidas insistentes na porta.

- Olá maninho! – disse com um sorriso de lado e a cara fresca de quem tinha dormindo maravilhosamente bem.

- Oi. – cumprimentou, tentando esconder um grande bocejo. – Que horas são? – indagou, havia perdido na noção do tempo.

- Sete e meia. Daqui a pouco os empregados devem começar a chegar.

Sasuke olhou para o irmão minuciosamente e por um momento se perguntou por que enquanto ele ficava _horas_ assinando relatórios seu irmão desfrutava de uma boa e saudável noite de sono.

Resmungando, Sasuke, pela primeira vez em muitas horas, levantou-se e no mesmo instante sentiu todo o corpo estalar. Sentido os sintomas de ficar sentado por muito.

- Preciso tomar um banho. – Sasuke murmurou olhando para o banheiro que tinha no escritório.

- Mamãe mandou para você. Acho que ela adivinhou que você estaria aqui. – replicou sarcástico, empurrando uma mochila negra para as mãos de Sasuke.

Sem mais o moreno pegou a mochila e rumou para o banheiro, no entanto, a voz de Itachi o fez parar a centímetros da fechadura.

- Ei! Não vai me agradecer não? – perguntou, e tudo que recebeu como resposta foi à porta do banheiro sendo batida com toda a força. – Tudo bem então, mal agradecido! – gritou para que o outro pudesse escutar do outro lado da porta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!

Escutou-se o grito que ecoara por toda a casa. E por um motivo de preservação, o loiro meteu-se debaixo das cobertas e travesseiro.

- ANDA, NARUTO! ACORDA! – exclamou a mulher, agora ao seu lado na cama, começando a cutucá-lo de maneira nada gentil. – NARUTO!

- O que é? – indagou mal-humorado, tirando o travesseiro do rosto e olhando o relógio de mesa. Sete horas da manhã. – O que você quer às _sete horas da manhã?_ – inquiriu num quase gemido. Com certeza não vinha coisa boa.

- Que tom de voz é esse, rapaz? – Kushina, se fingido chateada, bateu o pé direito no chão e franziu o cenho. – Isso é maneira de falar comigo?

- Desculpe. – pediu, sentando-se da cama e encarando a ruiva. – Mas é muito cedo. O que você quer?

- Eu quero que você se arrume.

- Me arrumar? – perdido, voltou a olhar o relógio. – Mas o meu trabalho é só daqui à uma hora!

Kushina soltou uma risada, e balançou a cabeça. Naruto era tão desatinado quanto Minato.

- Você não lembra o que eu te disse ontem?

- Ontem?... Sobre a festa?

- É. – concordou energicamente.

- Mas ela não é para o final de semana? – indagou sentido o pânico crescente. Tudo o que precisava de um _adiantamento_ na "_festividade_".

- Ainda é. – a ruiva responde, e Naruto voltou a respirar aliviado. – Porém, precisamos procurar as roupas de acordo. E Mikoto e eu concordamos que deveriam usar quimonos tradicionais. Vocês ficarão lindos!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De animo estava renovado, e nem mesmo a noite não dormida, o seu aspecto no espelho estava muito melhor. Um bom banho e roupas limpas poderiam fazer milagres, pensou o moreno. E com o mesmo animo renovado saiu do banheiro e caminhou até sua mesa onde encontrou seu irmão atrás da mesa, sentando em sua cadeira.

- O que diabos você _ainda_ está fazendo aqui?

- Esperando você sair do banheiro. Não é obvio? – o mais velho falou, usando seu melhor tom sarcástico.

- Deixe-me formular a pergunta. **Porque** você está aqui?

- Hnm... Era algo que mamãe queria que eu te avisasse.

- Algo? Que 'algo'?

- Não sei. Esqueci. Você demorou demais no banheiro.

- Murmp. Já que não lembra é melhor você ir para a sua sala. – discursou, olhando para o mais velho que não parecia com a mínima vontade de sair de sua cadeira. – E saia da minha cadeira.

- Puf. Mamãe está certa! Você precisa de um namorado!

- Vá se ferrar Itachi! – Sasuke rosnou. Os olhos cravados nos do irmão.

- Estressado. – murmurou, Itachi levantou-se da cadeira. – Ah! Acabei de lembrar o que mamãe queria!

- O que era?

- Ela marcou um jantar para toda a família nesse final de semana. O traje é quimono tradicional.

- É só isso?

- É. – concordou para logo caminhar em direção a saída. Um sorriso, que Sasuke não pode ver, brincou em sua face.

Havia uma ou duas coisas que ele havia "_esquecido_" de contar. Mas não seriam importantes... Seriam?

Continua...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hey! Nem demorei! Fiz uma montagem: HTTP : / img259 . imageshack . us / f / semttulo8h . jpg /**

Agradecimentos:

**xxxSly, Melanie Uchimaki, Phantom geek, Mein Sonnenschein, Lady Yuraa (pptusachan), Luna Moonlight, Gih Bright, Gabhyhinachan, ermerson19, I'm Ama'ah, Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari**


	5. Capítulo 4

**The Art of Loving**

**- 4 - **

**- **Está bom? – Naruto perguntou pela décima oitava vez.

- Não sei... Acho que está faltando alguma coisa! – exclamou a mulher olhando o quimono que o loiro vestia. – Espere um instante, vou ver se a atendente providencia mais! – comentou contente sumindo novamente entre os quimonos.

"_Puff, no jeito que estão às coisas eu não vou sair daqui nunca!"_ pensou irritado. Já estava há horas naquela loja, tudo o que queria era pegar a porcaria do quimono – qualquer um servia, em sua opinião. – pagar e ir embora. Mas não... Sua mãe tinha que complicar tudo!

- Querido, voltei! – Kushina chamou alegremente, trazendo outra dúzia de quimonos. Sua mãe podia ser diferente das mulheres em vários sentidos, no entanto, para o seu azar, havia uma coisa que ela gostava tanto qualquer outra mulher: as compras.

- Mãe... Eu acho que esse quimono está ótimo. – retorquiu cansando. Até mesmo sua energia tinha limite de compras.

- Não! Não está! Mas tenho certeza de que esse ficara perfeito! – Kushina exclamou, arrastando-o novamente para dentro do provador.

- Mãe esse esta... – as palavras morreram assim que terminou de abrir o trocador. – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! – berrou, olhando para o moreno que estava acompanhado de uma morena muito sorridente.

- Oh! Que surpresa agradável! – comentou Mikoto sorrindo e se aproximando de Naruto. – Esse quimono ficou maravilhoso!

- Hnm... Olá. Obrigado! – Naruto agradeceu sem graça pela reação inicial.

- Murmp. Sempre tão barulhento, _dobe_. – Sasuke elucidou apático. Maldizendo sua sorte. Tantas lojas de quimonos para ir, e tinha que ir longo _naquela_.

- Eu não sou barulhento. E não me chame de dobe, _teme._ – contra-atracou o loiro, irritado pelo tom de voz do outro.

- Mas é exatamente isso que você é. Um _dobe_. – repetiu, no intuito de provocar o outro.

- Sasuke! – exclamou Mikoto, repreendendo o filho. – Pare com isso. Não foi essa a educação que lhe dei.

- Naruto, você também. – adicionou Kushina. - Não foi assim que ensinei a tratar as pessoas. Peça desculpas.

- Nem morto 'ttebayo*! – negou cruzando os braços em sobre o peito. – Foi ele que começou, então porque _eu_ tenho que pedir desculpas?

- Uzumaki Naruto, desculpe-se, _agora_. – a ruiva ordenou num tom autoritário, que varia as estatuas daquele lugar trepidarem.

- Mas...

- Eu disse _agora_. – Kushina comandou no mesmo tom.

- Tá. Desculpa. – pediu de má vontade. E logo viu o sorriso sínico nascendo nós lábios do Uchiha mais novo.

- Você também Sasuke. – dessa vez foi à vez de Mikoto falar.

- Eu o que? – perguntou vendo seu sorriso se desmanchar.

- É a sua vez de pedir desculpas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sem seu irmão para perturbar, Itachi ficava extremamente entediado naquela empresa. E já que Sasuke tinha saído com Mikoto, provavelmente não voltaria até o final da tarde. Itachi resolveu tirar algumas "horas livres" para si. Pegou o casaco que estava atrás da porta, e dispensando sua secretária, saiu da empresa.

- Olá, Dei-chan! – chamou na intenção de irritar o loiro, coisa que conseguiu com grande êxito.

- O que você quer, Itachi? – perguntou assim que o moreno entrou no seu único campo de visão.

- Vir ver o meu amigo. Não posso?

- Claro. – concordou balançando a cabeça. – Como se isso fosse possível. O que houve dessa vez? Sasuke não está na empresa?

- É. – respondeu jogando-se no divã perto do loiro. – Lá é muito chato sem ele. Não tem a mínima graça. – e adicionou: - Bonita argila.

- Não é argila, idiota. É arte! – exclamou estupefato pelo "tato" do moreno com a sua obra. E suspirou. Um dia ele chegara a achar que Itachi _realmente_ era um gênio. – Quantos anos você tem, Itachi? Dois?

- Não. – Itachi negou, tornando sua voz mais séria. – Eu ainda não cheguei ao estágio do Tobi.

- Você não tem mais jeito. – soltou, dando o último retoque em sua obra e indo para atrás do ateliê onde ficava o banheiro. E voltou minutos depois com a roupa trocada e as mãos limpas. – Aonde iremos dessa vez?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas pra esse, _dobe_. – Sasuke reagiu indignado pelo pedido da mãe. Ela sabia que Uchihas nunca pediam _desculpas_, mesmo que estivesse errado. O que não era o caso. Aquele garoto loiro era realmente um idiota. E nada no mundo o faria mudar de idéia ou se desculpar...

- Uchiha Sasuke, espero não ter que repetir. – replicou Mikoto com um sorriso doce. E apertou com um pouco de força a madeira que separava os trocadores, fazendo-o quebrar. Sasuke engoliu em seco. Não conhecia o lado aterrador de sua mãe que sempre fora muito calma e gentil. E não que estivesse com medo, ele não estava, no entanto resolveu ceder ao "pedido" de sua mãe.

Naruto sorriu.

- Des... – o Uchiha parou para respirar. – Des... Des... – ele tomou ar novamente. – Desculpe. – o moreno concluiu sentido seu rosto ficar vermelho. Havia feito um esforço sobre humano para pronunciar aquelas palavras.

- Tudo bem, teme. – consentiu sorrindo. Embora o Uchiha o tirasse do sério, e muitas vezes fosse um bastado estúpido, ele conseguira que sentisse certo apreço por ele.

- Ótimo! Assim está bem melhor! – Kushina concordou animada. – E então, Mikoto, vieram escolher um quimono para o evento desse final semana?

- Sim. Sasuke estava na empresa, mas como a ocasião é especial pedi uma licença especial e Fugaku deu autorização. – Mikoto assinalou o quimono que Naruto estava vestido. – Você realmente ficou bem nele. Vai levá-lo?

- Talvez – Naruto falou um tanto encabulado pelo segundo elogio. E olhou para Kushina que olhava para a roupa com aprovação.

E então Sasuke notou as vestimentas do loiro, um quimono _laranja_ berrante, sem estampa e uma faixa negra. E por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, a combinação ficava bem no loiro.

É só então sua mente começou a processar... Ambos estavam numa loja de quimonos, escolhendo quimonos...

- Você também vai ao jantar?

- Ora, Sasuke! É claro! – confirmou Mikoto não entendo a confusão do filho. – Como você espera que ocorra a confirmação do compromisso se um dos noivos não está presente?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A fúria fluía por todos os poros. Sua mente clamava por vingança. Itachi não só ocultara uma informação importante como também o deixara fazer papel de idiota diante dos Uzumaki e de sua mãe. E agora, como uma fera indomável, ele caminhava por tanta extensão do seu quarto, tentando minimizar sua raiva ou preparar uma vingança. O que viesse primeiro.

E foi então que se fixou na foto que ele guardava na cabeceira de sua cama. Lá estava Itachi e ele, ambos sorrindo, felizes. E foi então que a idéia surgiu em sua mente, e um novo sorriso aflorou em sua face.

Já tinha a vingança perfeita.

Destrancou a porta rapidamente e foi para a cozinha, pegou uma sacola de plástico e colocou todos os objetos necessários e correu de volta para o banheiro, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Itachi chegou exausto. Havia percorrido todas as galerias de artes e algumas outras lojas, e agora tudo o que queria era tomar um banho, comer qualquer besteira e cair na cama. Pegou a toalha e caminhando lentamente foi para o banheiro. Pensou seriamente em lavar ou não o cabelo, mais resolveu deixar para o dia seguinte, afinal não estava com a menor vontade de secá-lo depois, e também não queria deixá-los molhados.

Com essa definição em mente, tomou um banho rápido, secou-se e sem forças para fazer algo comestível àquela hora, resolveu ir direto para a cama.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou com o se sentido como novo. Cheio de energia e pronto para mais uma maratona na empresa, que provavelmente seria longa.

Tomou um café da manhã caprichado que só sua mãe sabia fazer, e logo correu para o banheiro antes que Sasuke o fizesse e ele tivesse que esperar horas para tomar banho.

Porém, sua alegra foi para o ralo no mesmo momento em que colocou o seu xampu favorito sobre a cabeça.

Estava fedendo. Estava fedendo, muito. E o fedor se alastrava cada vez mais, sobre todo o banheiro, e principalmente sobre si.

Sobre seus preciosos cabelos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pela primeira vez, em vários dias, Sasuke encontrava-se de bom humor. Sorrindo, um sorriso pequeno, que se alastrou ao ver Itachi entrar no banheiro. E então, com um sorriso largo – quase psicótico -, ele contou...

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10

E esperou pacientemente...

- SASUKE!

Oh sim... Como a vingança era doce...

Continua...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Desculpe a demora pessoal. Esse capítulo já estava meio pronto. Mas tive certa dificuldade em terminá-lo.**

_Vocabulário_:

**Dobe: **Idiota

**Teme:** Bastardo

**Ttebayo***: 'to certo.

Agradecimentos:

**Melanie Uchimaki, xxxSly, I'm Ama'ah, Blanxe, Gabhyhinachan, Akimitsuki**


	6. Capítulo 5

**The Art of Loving**

- **5** –

Com o humor em alta, Sasuke tomou o café, pegou o carro e foi para a empresa para mais um dia de trabalho. Embora morresse por ver a cara que Itachi sairia do banho, ele não poderia esperar, como o 'chefe' chegaria atrasado ele teria que fazer o favor começar a reunião sem Itachi.

- Sakura, se alguém me ligar diga que estou na sala de reunião. – anunciou em seu tom serio. Sua mente maquinava mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, a que tinha prioridade era o final de semana. Com a pequena brincadeira de Itachi ele tinha perdido um precioso tempo para pensar numa desculpa. E obviamente não podia se negar a ir já que havia dito que iria.

Suspirou e entrou na sala de reunião para dar inicio a mais uma tarde de aborrecimentos. Abriu a porta da sala de reuniões devagar, se contendo para não soltar um gemido de puro arrependimento. Havia se esquecido completamente que aquela não era uma reunião comum, e que, Fugaku – seu pai – estaria presente.

"_Droga_"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Enquanto trabalhava, Naruto não podia deixar de pensar no encontro com o Uchiha. Era estranho como o Uchiha conseguia despertar tantas sensações em si com um único olhar. Poderia odiá-lo e amá-lo ao mesmo tempo. E aquilo não era nada bom, nem mesmo saudável. Balançou a cabeça e achou melhor mudar os pensamentos.

Ele não se importava com o Uchiha. Tão pouco o achava bonito. De maneira nenhuma. Aquilo era apenas uma ilusão momentânea. Afinal sua vida agora estava girando ao redor disso. Pensou, e um pouco mais de acordo consigo mesmo, voltou a trabalhar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Naruto-kun? – chamou a voz doce, que Naruto reconheceu como sendo a de Hinata.

- Nyah. Eu estou bem. Só estava pensando em alguns problemas. – o loiro respondeu colocando seu melhor sorriso. – E então? Como você tem passado?

- Bem. – Hinata respondeu também sorrindo. E, num gesto inconsciente, passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos escuros.

- Uaau. Que anel é esse? – inquiriu, admirando-se com anel dourado que Hinata exibia. E a morena corou, também admirando o anel.

- Estou noiva. – a jovem entoou em sua voz musical, deixando transparecer toda a alegria contida dentro de si.

- Felicidades! – exclamou alegre pela amiga. – Ficou feliz que Neji tenha tomado alguma iniciativa.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, corando furiosamente. Embora já não fosse tão tímida, falar com Naruto sempre requeria uma dose a mais de coragem. Talvez isso fizesse parte do amor que um dia já sentira pelo loiro.

Naruto por sua parte estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, mais em vista do que tinha, aquilo era melhor do que nada.

- Ahnm... Hinata... Eu preciso de um favor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Após sair da reunião, Sasuke foi direto para sua sala. Afrouxou a gravata, e estava prestes a sentar no divã de sua sala, quando a cadeira onde costumava sentar, rangeu, mostrando que não estava sozinho na sala. Não demorou muito, e logo o cheiro forte de colônia invadiu o ambiente. Itachi.

- Argh. Você tomou um banho de perfume? – perguntou o mais novo dos Uchiha, enrugando o nariz devido ao cheiro exageradamente forte.

- O que você acha? – inquiriu sarcástico. – Seja lá o que você tenha feito no meu xampu funcionou. Quase arranco meu couro cabeludo pra tentar tirar esse cheiro horroroso. O que você colocou no xampu? Algum animal morto?

- Você não teve tanta sorte. Eu apenas apliquei o meu conhecimento culinário. – Sasuke anuiu, tirando o paletó e desfazendo o punho da blusa social.

- Você é um sádico sabia?

- Aprendi com o melhor. E não se faça de vitima. Sempre que pode você apronta pro meu lado.

- Ora, não seja rancoroso. Isso vai fazer mal para o seu coraçãozinho.

- Vá se ferrar Itachi. – mandou sentando-se no divã. Pelo menos por enquanto eles estariam "quites".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Naruto estava tão feliz, que poderia dançar e cantar no meio da rua, tamanha sua felicidade. Sem querer, e melhor – se precisar do Uchiha – conseguira a saída mais fácil para todos os problemas que o rondavam desde que conhecera o moreno. Assoviou em alto e cantarolou uma música qualquer que escutara pela manhã. Estava tão contente que provavelmente nada que acontecesse nesse dia o deixaria para baixo.

Largou a bicicleta num canto do quintal, caminhou para a parte da frente da casa e passando os pés pelo carpete escrito "bem-vindo", entrou.

- Estou em casa.

- Bem vindo de volta. – responderam duas vozes femininas em uníssono. As vozes partiam da cozinha, e Naruto não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-las.

- Olá. – cumprimentou amistoso. Aproximou-se de Kushina, deu-lhe um abraço apertado e plantou-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha da mulher, e cumprimentou se voltou para a morena, de maneira menos efusiva, é claro.

- Naruto-kun é tão afetuoso. – comentou num tom ameno. – Talvez se passar um tempo com o Sasuke o ensine a ser um pouco menos formal.

- Do jeito que ele é? Duvido. Nem a eternidade seria o suficiente para mudá-lo. – Naruto falou num tom aborrecido, o que arrancou sorrisos alegre por parte das duas mulheres.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

A mente de Sasuke trabalhava a mil. Seus dedos ágeis digitavam rapidamente o contrato que precisaria usar nesse mesmo dia, porém, sua mente teimava em voltar no mesmo assunto. Seu casamento com Uzumaki Naruto. Os dias estavam se passando, e ele ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia do que poderia fazer para acabar com o casamento, ou ao menos atrasá-lo. Dali a poucos dias seria a reunião oficial, e depois daquilo seria difícil se desfazer do vinculo criado.

Colocou a mão na têmpora e olhou para a tela do computador. Mesmo com sua mente muito longe dali, ele ainda conseguia ser muito eficiente no que se dispunha do trabalho. Olhou para a mesa e apertou um botão vermelho que o ligava diretamente com a sua secretária.

E foi então que a idéia lhe veio à mente. Com certeza não era idéia mais genial, no entanto era o artifício que tinha em mente. E não o desperdiçaria.

- Sakura, venha a minha sala. E traga-me mais café.

Continua...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Espero que não tenha demorado muito dessa vez. Tenho estado com alguns problemas familiares, e isso está me estressando profundamente, minha vida está uma bagunça sem tamanho. E até fevereiro isso só vai piorar. Mas não se preocupem, não pretendo abandonar a fic, só peço um pouco de paciência. Obrigado. Ah! Fic muito feliz pelas reviews do capítulo anterior, até agora o Record dessa fic! hehehe**

Agradecimentos:

**Blanxe, xxxSly,uchi-uzu, Melanie Uchimaki, Gabyhinachan, Akimitsuki, lana231, Deza-L, UsagiUsanagi, Uchiha Kazeninaru, I'm Ama'ah, Otter Bat, MissOrange1991**

Acho que eu não respondi todo mundo por review replay. Mais prometo responder nesse capítulo. :D


	7. Capítulo 6

**The Art Loving**

**- 6 -**

O final de semana tinha chegado. Passara tão rápido que nenhum deles se deu conta. Naruto pensou que nem mesmo dormiria de um dia para o outro. Doce engano. Bastou se jogar na cama para dormir feito pedra. Só acordando na manhã seguinte com sua mãe lhe gritando para levantar.

- Só mais cinco minutos 'ttebayo. – resmungou enquanto voltava a se cobrir e colocar a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Nem meio. Levante. – rugiu, dessa vez caminhando até o quarto do filho para realmente acordá-lo. Pegou os cobertores e travesseiros e jogou para um lugar onde o loiro não pudesse pegar facilmente. – Eu disse para levantar. E anda logo que eu ainda tenho que te arrumar.

- Me arrumar? Mãe, eu não tenho mais cinco anos. – replicou com a cabeça afundada no colchão.

- Mais se comporta como um. Anda, levanta. Eu não quero tomar _medidas_ _drásticas_.

Ao escutar as últimas palavras Naruto se colocou em pé em posição de alerta. Vivia com Kushina o suficiente para saber que _medidas drásticas_ eram o seu último recurso. Por tanto, o mais avassalador deles. Poderia variar desde torturas leves as mais pesados. Ainda se lembrava do último.

"_Sou Uzumaki Kushina, mãe de Naruto, vim lhe entregar a cuequinha que ele esqueceu em casa. Sabe, ele anda com problemas intestinais severos e pode sujar a calça..."_

Ela dissera para um de seus amigos que fizera o favor de passar a informação para todos os seus companheiros de trabalho. Que lhe zombaram por _semanas_. Tudo porque ele disse que não a levaria no salão de beleza.

- Naruto!

- Hã? O que foi? – perguntou distraído.

- Me escuta quando eu falo moleque! –exclamou Kushina, batendo de leve no ombro do loiro. – Anda, vai tomar banho. E não demore. – advertiu. Naruto saiu em direção ao banheiro resmungando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Antes mesmo de Mikoto ir ao seu quarto, Sasuke já estava acordado e impecavelmente vestido. Olhava-se no espelho para ver se tudo estava como ele queria, mexeu uma última vez numa mecha rebelde de seu cabelo e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele estava perfeito. Com certeza superaria o loiro, e sua entrada causaria grande impacto. Bem, mais do que ele já causava normalmente.

O homem saiu do quarto direto para a cozinha onde o restante da família o aguardava, todos já estavam vestidos, e sua mãe era de longe, a mais animada, movia-se de um lado para o outro com um sorriso estampado na face.

- Então, querido, como passou a noite? – Mikoto indagou deixando o tomate cortado sobre a mesa. Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Normal. Mãe, eu não vou junto com vocês.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Porque eu tenho que pegar uma coisa antes de ir. – explicou sem se alterar.

- Tudo bem. Mas não demore muito. Não fica bem o noivo se atrasar.

- Claro. Eu não vou deixá-lo esperando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Saiu do banheiro com os cabelos loiros pingando, e logo após receber um sermão de Kushina por espalhar água sobre o banheiro todo, foi para o quarto trocar de roupa. Já estava quase pronto quando a ruiva apareceu novamente. Ele tinha que admitir, mesmo com a idade que ela tinha, ainda conseguida se manter com a aparência jovem. Talvez porque por dentro ela continuava a ser a mesma jovem com quem seu pai se casara.

- Mãe, antes de irmos para o casamento preciso passar na casa de Hinata.

- Hinata? – inquiriu olhando para o loiro. – Por quê?

- Quero que ela vá comigo. Pelo menos não vou ficar sozinho.

- Não seja bobo, Naruto. Nós estaremos lá. – replicou balançando os fios de cabelos vermelhos.

- Mesmo assim. – insistiu o loiro. De não queria admitir, mais a verdade era que aquele encontro lhe causava medo. Muito mais do que a primeira vez. Os olhos abriram-se, e piscou-o várias vezes. Sua arma secreta. – Por favor?

- Tudo bem. Mais temos que ir agora. Não quero chegar atrasada.

- Oba! – gritou, agarrando Kushina pela cintura e girando-a. – Obrigado! Obrigado!

- Tá. Agora pare com isso. Eu já não sou mais tão novinha para ficar rodado. – replicou fazendo um careta. Andou até a porta e estacou com a mão na maçaneta. - Partiremos em cinco minutos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os dedos tamborilaram pelo volante impacientemente. Havia sido especifico quanto ao horário e ainda sim, ela estava atrasada. Passou os olhos pelo visor do celular, e bufou novamente. Tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

- Estou aqui. – disse afobada enquanto abria a porta do carro. O cheiro forte de perfume logo invadiu o ambiente, os reflexos das jóias bateram de encontro aos olhos de Sasuke, cegando-o momentaneamente. E quando ele voltou a sua capacidade visual, percebeu também que a maquiagem estava bem mais forte que a habitual.

- Você demorou. – soltou em tom de reprovação, porém não deu tempo para Sakura replicar. Assim que ela fechou a porta do carro, ele deu partida. Quando menos tempo passasse sozinho na presença de Sakura menos tempo teria para se arrepender de sua brilhante ideia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O salão era bonito, porém discreto. Caminhou até o centro do salão, onde uma mesa e várias almofadas estavam espalhadas. Como previra, estava atrasado, e até mesmo a família Uzumaki já estava presente, soltou um suspiro mais profundo e voltou a prender a respiração quando percebeu que o loiro estava acompanhado. A mulher estava de costas, contudo ele sabia que não era Kushina, pois a mulher tinha cabelos ruivos e aquela que andava de braços dados com o loiro tinha cabelos escuros; negros.

Manteve a pose e segurou o braço de Sakura com mais firmeza. O Uzumaki podia estar acompanhado, mas, ele também não estava sozinho.

Caminhou elegantemente até o grupo, e colocou o seu melhor sorriso. Porém bastou olhar para a acompanhante do loiro para sorrir interiormente e por pouco não soltou um suspiro aliviado. A sua frente estava Hyuuga Hinata. Sua prima... e noiva de Neji.

- Oh querido que bom que chegou! – exclamou Mikoto, chamando toda atenção para os recém chegados. Logo que Naruto percebeu a presença dos dois fechou a cara e Sasuke sorriu de canto. Tinha que admitir, ver o loiro fazer aquela careta _quase_ amortizava o que ele havia passado há poucos minutos no carro com Sakura.

- Olá Sakura! – cumprimentou Itachi casualmente. E no mesmo instante o sorriso de Sasuke morreu. Havia se esquecido completamente de seu irmão. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Seu irmão me convidou. – replicou com uma ponta de orgulho. Itachi sorriu; ela ainda não havia se dado conta da situação. Sasuke não havia se dado ao trabalho de lhe explicar de que tipo de compromisso se tratava. Por isso ela pensara que era apenas uma festa comum com trajes tradicionais.

Mikoto franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia aquele rosto. Pois sabia que a conhecia. Só não sabia exatamente de onde.

- Ah! Lembrei! Você é a secretaria de Sasuke, não é? – inquiriu feliz por finalmente se lembrar da rosada. Sakura corou furiosamente.

- Sim. Sou eu mesma. Haruno Sakura, muito prazer.– se apresentou com um aceno de cabeça. O Uchiha mais novo fechou os olhos, aquele fora um plano terrível. Abriu os olhos e já pode visualizar o loiro atrás de Mikoto com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Obviamente ele havia escutado. E com Hinata entre os braços, se aproximou do grupo.

- Olá. – Naruto apresentou-se, sem perder a expressão do moreno de vista, acrescentou: - Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, noivo de Uchiha Sasuke.

No mesmo instante Sakura prendeu o ar de seus pulmões e olhou - como se esperasse uma negação - para o chefe. Que se manteve impassível. Não havia muito que se pudesse fazer naquela situação. Quando viu que não tinha a menor chance do loiro ser desmentido, Sakura engoliu em seco, colocou o seu melhor sorriso e estendeu-lhe a mão:

- P-prazer, sou Haruno Sakura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Após o cumprimento formal por parte de ambas as famílias, todos se direcionaram para o centro do aposento onde a mesa estava localizada. E dotado de um forte simbolismo, a família dos noivos partilharam a troca de alimentos e bebidas para enfim, selarem o acordo ¹.

Hinata assistia quieta, porém cheia de expectativa. Já Sakura estava num estado de estupor, e, embora morresse por dentro, continuou em sua pose inicial. Sasuke e Naruto, por mais contra que tivessem contra o casamento, mantiveram-se atentos. Itachi do lado do irmão mais novo olhava a tudo divertido. Pois quando Sasuke achava que ninguém estava prestando atenção, ele olhava para Naruto e vice-versa. Mikoto e Kushina pareciam perdidas em seu próprio mundo, marcando o dia ideal de primavera ou outono ². Tão entretidas que não notaram as expressões emburradas dos maridos.

- Bom! – Kushina exclamou feliz, mostrando o sorriso resplandecente. – Vamos a melhor parte da cerimônia! – concluiu, e tirou do colo um saco plástico transparente que Naruto reconheceu instantaneamente, fechou os olhos claros e lembrou da ocasião:

_-Naruto querido, o que você acha dessa saia? – Kushina perguntou, enquanto o loiro se trocava no provador da loja._

_- É bonita. Mais não é escura demais para você? – inquiriu colocando a cabeça para fora do provador._

_- Não é para mim, querido. – explicou soltando um sorriso infantil. _

_- Hnm... Se for para uma pessoa como a Tia Mikoto com certeza ficara bem. – completou voltando para o provador._

Soltou um gemido abafado e logo olhou para o Uchiha que observava atônito. Conhecia as tradições, e sabia muito bem o que aquela 'saia' significava para ambos: fidelidade.

- Venha Sasuke. – chamou Mikoto num tom alegre. E com muito pesar Sasuke se levantou e ficou no meio da mesa, de frente para Naruto que já estava em pé. Não falaram nada, no entanto, os olhos se conectaram, e por ínfimos segundos os dedos se tocaram, deixando que uma descarga elétrica corresse por ambos os corpos.

- Ãhn. – pigarreou Itachi interrompendo o momento. E acrescentou: – Que tal um beijo para selar o compromisso com chave de ouro?

Continua...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**É! Eu sei. Que capítulo ruim... Desculpe, estou sob grande pressão. Estudando feita uma burra de carga pra passar na EEAR e mesmo assim estou sentido que o tempo não é o suficiente, na verdade estou me sentido uma anta por não conseguir acompanhar a turma. Mesmo assim espero que alguém leia. Ç.ç Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Sobre os numero foram tirados daqui:**

** onossocasamento . pt / artigos / casamento – japonês – rituais - tradicoes**


	8. Capítulo 7

**The Art of Loving**

-** 7 -**

Todos na mesa voltaram suas cabeças para observar os dois, e todos pareciam na expectativa, incluindo Sakura e Hinata. No meio da cena Sasuke e Naruto ficaram desconcertados; pegos de surpresa pela declaração – que não continha nem um pouco inocência. E Itachi sorriu satisfeito por ter tido uma idéia tão de vingança tão rapidamente. Não esperava ter uma chance dessas com Sasuke nem tão cedo, no entanto, a oportunidade surgira e ele não a deixaria escapar.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e já estava pronto para replicar quando Naruto o interrompeu de um jeito nada convencional. Enlaçou o moreno pela cintura e de um jeito casto, deu lhe um selinho demorado.

- Não posso deixar o meu cunhado esperando, não é? – replicou piscando o olho para o Uchiha mais velho. Sasuke olhou-o, e ficou sem reação por vários segundos até se dar conta do que tinha acontecido. Com a fúria no ponto máximo, deu um soco no loiro e furioso marchou para fora do local.

Não importava como as coisas estavam ou a situação. O loiro não tinha direito de fazer o que tinha feito. Pensou para justificar o soco bem dado que dera no loiro, porém uma pontada de – mínima - de culpa o abateu. Afinal a culpa não havia sido só do loiro estúpido. Não. Itachi, seu irmão também tinha grande parcela da culpa. Fechou as mãos com força e jurou para si mesmo que aquela afronta não ficaria assim.

Andou lentamente em direção ao seu carro. Não estava a fim de encarar sua mãe e até mesmo o loiro depois daquele soco. Já estava chegando à porta do carro quando notou que a chave não estava onde deveria estar, xingou baixinho e quando ia dar meia volta para achar um ponto de taxi ou de ônibus o alarme do carro soou, mostrando que alguém o havia desarmado.

Do outro lado da calçada Naruto caminhava e acenava alegremente deixando amostra a chave do carro presa em sua mão. O moreno não pensou duas vezes, virou as costas para o loiro e recomeçou a andar como se o loiro não estivesse ali. E marchava rapidamente para que o loiro, que seguia em seu encalço, não pudesse alcançá-lo.

- Sasuke! – gritou o loiro logo atrás de si. E não parecia tão cansado como ele, Sasuke. – TEMEE! – gritou mais alto sem importar que as pessoas na rua parassem para olhá-los.

- Pare de me gritar idiota. – O Uchiha resmungou quase sem fôlego. Embora fizesse exercícios físicos diariamente, não tinha tanta energia quanto o loiro parecia ter.

- Não. Se não você não vai me escutar! Eu preciso falar com você! – replicou a plenos pulmões.

- Não deu pra perceber que _eu_ não quero falar com você? – retrucou descendo a escadaria do metro.

- Mas eu quero e nós _vamos _conversar. – Naruto objetou convicto. E junto com Sasuke se misturou a multidão e seguindo o moreno, entrou no metrô que acabara chegar.

- _Droga_. – resmungou baixinho quando viu que não tinha para onde fugir e que o loiro continuava se aproximando. – Me deixe em paz droga! – gritou sem fôlego, e todos dentro do metrô se voltaram para as duas figuras distintas e ofegantes.

- Eu vou te deixar em paz. Depois que conversamos. – Naruto conclui encarando o moreno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura ainda estava meio perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto a família comemorava. Kushina e Mikoto exalavam felicidade por todos os poros, Minato e Fugaku mantinham-se neutros e Itachi conversava com Hinata. Ninguém parecia se importar com o ocorrido há poucos minutos atrás, na verdade, se não fosse por ela ter olhando _dez vezes_ no visor do seu celular ela também não acreditaria.

E oh sim... Ela havia tirado uma foto. Entre pasma e desacreditada ela precisava de algo _real_ no qual ela pudesse se guiar. Suspirou e olhou novamente para foto do visor.

Era uma pena o homem mais bonito e espetacular que ela já conhecera fosse gay. Mas tudo bem, ela não se deixaria abalar. Afinal era bonita e nova, ainda podia arriscar o outro ramo da família.

Olhou discretamente para Itachi e sorriu. Era alto, tinha porte atlético, bom status, educado, e o melhor, o primogênito das empresas Uchihas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- O que você quer? Se for pra eu me desculpar pelo soco pode esperar sentando. - retorquiu assim que saíram das escadarias do metrô onde foram 'convidados' a se retirar pelos seguranças.

- Não quero as suas desculpas. E só queria te devolver a sua chave de carro. – disse Naruto jogando as chaves para as mãos do homem de olhos negros. – E sabe, você não deveria ter ficado tão irritado, aquilo nem foi um beijo!

Sasuke corou levemente, porém não se deixou abalar.

- A culpa foi sua, eu fui pego de surpresa e atuei por puro reflexo. – contrapôs na defensiva. Na verdade ele havia ficado com tanta raiva do irmão que a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi descontar na primeira pessoa que viesse na frente, e essa, por azar, era o loiro.

- Se faz isso só por um beijo não quero nem imaginar no resto. – brincou o loiro. Sasuke resmungou. – Então? O que faremos agora?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Itachi solto um longo muxoxo assim que percebeu que teria que levar Sakura para casa. Não que tivesse algo contra a garota, ele não tinha, mais isso não significava que ele quisesse levá-la para casa.

- Por favor, querido. – pediu sua mãe com os enormes olhos escuros. Ainda que o tempo houvesse passado ela ainda conservava as feições delicadas e amáveis.

- Tudo bem. – concordou dando-se por vencido.

Já dentro do carro Sakura lançou mão de todos os artifícios possíveis para conquistar um homem. E Itachi já estava se cansando disso quando pararam num sinal e Sakura continuava a tagarelar.

- Sakura. – chamou Itachi, fazendo com que a rosada vira-se para encará-lo. – Eu sou comprometido. – explicou e para dar ênfase indicou o anel prateado no dedo anular da mão direita.

No mesmo instante Sakura se calou. Noivo. Uchiha Itachi estava noivo. O segundo solteiro mais cobiçado de toda Konoha também estava comprometido. Isso só poderia ser um pesadelo.

Olhou para o moreno mais algumas vezes antes de finalmente perceber que estava em casa. Ainda zonza pelas noticias saiu do carro e, de modo automático, começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa. Itachi observou-a desaparecer pelos corredores de prédios. E logo que percebeu que ela estava longe o suficiente sorriu. Tirou a aliança de o dedo anular e voltou a guardar no bolso.

Finalmente o presente de aniversário inútil de Deidara havia servido para algo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Você eu não sei. Eu vou para casa. – respondeu nem bem o loiro terminou de formular a frase.

- O que? Não! Você não pode!

- É claro que eu posso. E é exatamente isso que eu farei.

- Você não está entendo Sasuke. Minha mãe _ordenou_ que eu fosse atrás de você e aproveitasse um pouco para nos conhecermos e sua mãe concordou. Não _podemos _voltar agora. E não vamos. – concluiu segurando o moreno pelo pulso e o arrastando pelas ruas.

- Me solta seu idiota. – o moreno vociferou revoltado pela atitude do homem a sua frente.

- Nem pensar. – contrapôs o loiro, pegando a carteira com a mão livre e pagando a balconista. – Duas entradas, por favor.

- Eu não vou entrar _aí. _– disse erguendo a sobrancelha e olhando para a entrada simples do circo. Naruto fingiu não escutar e começou a puxar Sasuke para dentro da tenda. Ainda relutante, o moreno entrou e empurrado pelo loiro, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Ainda que estivesse escuro, podiam-se ver a silueta de pessoas cheia de expectativa em relação ao palco iluminado. As crianças pareciam as mais extasiadas, radiantes de expectativas.

Aborrecido Sasuke cruzou os braços e bufou. Naruto, ao seu lado, sorria e comprava um doce qualquer de um vendedor ambulante.

- Quer? – o loiro lhe ofereceu assim que comprou o doce.

- Não. – replicou amargo. – Odeio doces.

- Mas esse você vai gostar. – Naruto objetou, e antes que Sasuke pudesse contestar, colocou a bala na boca do moreno. – Prova.

- Argh! Qeu dorgra. – o moreno tentou falar com a bala ainda na boca. Quando viu que não conseguiria falar, pegou um lenço no bolso da calça para tirar a bala, no entanto, o loiro o interrompeu. Segurando os dois lados do rosto do moreno, beijou-o. Um beijo muito diferente do anterior. Que fez Sasuke se esquecer de tudo e se entregar ao beijo.

Isso é claro. Até as luzes se acenderem.

- Senhoras e Senhores. O espetáculo vai começar! – anunciou a voz no centro do picadeiro. Assustando os dois que se separaram rapidamente. Os olhares se cruzaram mais nenhuma reação veio. Permaneceram calados, sem saber realmente o que acabara de fazer.

No final decidiram por ignorar o ocorrido e fingir que prestavam atenção ao picadeiro.

**Continua...**


	9. Capítulo 8

**The Art of Loving**

**- 8 – **

Os olhos vidrados de Sasuke denunciavam um interesse quase infantil ao ver o homem cuspir fogo em direção a platéia. Seu rosto continuava tão rígido como sempre, no entanto, os olhos adquiriram um brilho especial. Único. Naruto suspirou um pouco sobre a cadeira, e tentou prestar atenção ao espetáculo a sua frente. Já havia ido a circo algumas vezes em sua infância, na adolescência chegou a ir a alguns shows, porém, não era a mesma coisa; faltava o brilho e os truques já não eram tão fantásticos como costumava se lembrar.

O moreno estava tão concentrado no picadeiro, que o loiro se perguntou, mais de uma vez se o moreno alguma vez já assistira ao circo.

Olhou-o soslaio, e com grande alegria percebeu que o moreno estava sorrindo – um sorriso de canto – mais ainda sim um sorriso. Teve vontade de sorrir também. O gesto de Sasuke poderia ser simples, e neutros, contudo, era o primeiro que via na face alva que não continha sarcasmo ou zombaria.

Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, todavia, desviou a atenção do moreno para prestar atenção ao picadeiro. Percebeu que toda a platéia segurava o fôlego, e só segundos depois percebeu de onde vinha toda aquela concentração e suspiros admirados.

No centro do picadeiro, bem acima de suas cabeças, os acrobatas giravam e se moviam no ar de um lado para o outro da barra de ferro. E a platéia os olhava...

...Hipnotizados

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois deixar Sakura em casa, Itachi pensou seriamente em ir a algum bar ou procurar a campainha de alguém. No entanto, sua curiosidade foi maior e resolveu voltar para casa e saber se seu querido irmão já estava em casa. E com alguma sorte, se ainda estava acordado. Só a expectativa de irritar o irmão mais novo já o deixava com o animo renovado.

Sorriu enquanto subia as escadas da casa, e já podia sentir Sasuke pulando em seu pescoço quando escutou o silêncio monótono da casa. E erguendo uma sobrancelha, caminhou para a sala onde a luz estava acesa encontrando Mikoto e Fugaku sentados em poltronas confortáveis, lendo seus respectivos livros e desfrutando do silencio.

- Sasuke ainda não voltou?

- Não querido. – respondeu Mikoto tirando os olhos do livro. Fugaku continuou com a sua leitura, sem prestar a menor atenção à conversa. – Ele saiu com Naruto-kun.

- Saiu? – Itachi replicou assombrado. Conhecia o gênio do irmão, e sabia o quanto ele poderia ser cruel para se livrar de alguém.

- Sim. Pedimos para o Naruto-kun ir atrás do Sasuke, provavelmente agora devem estar assistindo a algum filme... Ou qualquer outra coisa que casais jovens fazem.

- Claro. – concordou o moreno sem estar muito de acordo com sua mãe. Provavelmente Sasuke tinha acabado como pobre loiro, e agora, ele deveria estar morto em algum parque, irreconhecível, pensou Itachi começando a sentir uma pouco de pena do jovem loiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke mal teve tempo de protestar quando se viu sendo agarrado pelo loiro para sair da tenda de espetáculo e ir para num bar – ou boate, ele não saberia dizer – próximo. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, e o moreno nem sabia se isso era possível já que o lugar era barulhento demais para qualquer tipo de conversa. O loiro gesticulou em direção aposta a deles, o moreno compreendeu que Naruto queria ir ao bar. E soltou um resmungou desgostoso, teria que atravessar uma multidão que dançava animadamente para chegar até o local.

Era por essas e por outras que odiava lugares cheios, pensou enquanto o loiro o arrastava em direção ao bar. As pessoas se esfregavam nele, algumas tentavam agarrá-lo e por vários momentos o moreno achou que cairia no chão – ou perderia o braço - tamanho a força que exercia cada vez que tentavam puxá-lo.

- Mas que inferno. – replicou assim que chegou ao bar. Naruto pareceu entender suas palavras, pois virou a cabeça em sua direção e gargalhou. Ainda bem humorado, o loiro virou-se para o atendente e gesticulou pedido duas bebidas as quais o atendeu rapidamente. – o que é isso? – perguntou, assim que o loiro chegou com duas bebidas em mão.

- Eu não sei. – confessou o loiro com um sorriso matreiro. Em seguida virou o conteúdo o copo goela abaixo. – mas é bom.

Sasuke olhou para o outro copo que seguia na mão do loiro com desconfiança, e após um debate interno. Decidiu-se por pegar o copo e ingerir o líquido que queimou sua garganta, e o fez tossir algumas vezes. Nem precisou olhar para o loiro para saber que ele estava rindo.

- Seu... Você sabia o que era a bebida, não é? – acusou-o, sentido toda a garganta arder e seus olhos lagrimejarem.

- Talvez... – indicou sorrido, no entanto, ao ver a expressão do moreno desistiu. – Tá tudo bem, era um _Everclear ¹__._

- Você é maluco? Essa bebida é proibida! E ela podia ter matado a gente! – replicou Sasuke, nervoso.

E novamente o loiro sorriu. Deixando amostra os dentes alvos.

- Não, não podia. Ela esta diluída, por tanto, não correremos nenhum risco. Não sou tão irresponsável quanto você pensa.

- Sei. É claro. – concordou o moreno com sarcasmo.

O loiro esticou o braço, pegou o copo que continuava na mão do moreno e devolveu-o ao balcão.

- Vem, vamos dançar. – convidou o loiro, no entanto, Sasuke não se mexeu do lugar.

Poderia tê-lo arrastado para o circo, para um bar que ele desconhecia o nome, mais nunca. Jamais. O faria dançar no meio daquela multidão suada. Primeiro porque ele odiava multidões – de qualquer tipo -, e segundo porque _detestava_ dançar.

- Eu não vou. – o moreno negou, dando um passo para trás. Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Porque não?

- Porque não. – replicou encerrando a conversa. Se o loiro queria dançar, ótimo. Mas ele continuaria no mesmo lugar.

Estacou no mesmo lugar, analisou o moreno por vários segundos antes de ceder. O moreno havia cedido nas duas primeiras vezes, e o loiro sabia que não haveria uma terceira. Mas bem... Ele havia tentando.

- Tudo bem. Está mesmo tarde, vamos para casa. – respondeu e voltou a agarrar o moreno pela mão.

- Eu não sou uma criança pra você me segurar pela mão. – Sasuke frisou, puxando a mão com força para o loiro largá-la. E só então percebeu que eles estavam indo por um caminho diferente ao da entrada. E o moreno não acreditou quando se viu fora da boate.

Existia outro caminho.

Pelo qual não teria que passar por toda a multidão - _suada, bêbada e sabe-se Deus mais o que_ - , olhou de soslaio para o loiro, e marcou bem o rosto feliz do outro.

Ele fizera de propósito. De novo.

Sasuke contou até dez e respirou. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, faria Uchiha Sasuke de bobo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto nem mesmo se desvestiu ao cair na cama. A noite tinha sido longa, e dali a poucas horas ele teria que trabalhar, por isso, não perderia muito tempo com coisas triviais como tomar banho.

Um sorriso bobo surgiu em sua face ao se lembrar da noite em que passara com Sasuke. E do beijo.

Ou melhor, _dos beijos_ no plural, pensou divertido. Até que para alguém que não tinha gostado do primeiro beijo, Sasuke reagiu muito bem ao segundo. Mordeu o canto interno com força. As coisas estavam tomando um rumo muito diferente do que ele tinha imaginado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Chegou cedo, Sasuke. – murmurou uma voz sarcástica na escuridão.

Sasuke quase pulou devido ao susto. _Quase_.

- O que esta fazendo aqui a essa hora, Itachi? – replicou mantendo a voz fria.

- Acordei há pouco, estava com cede. – disse, e para dar ênfase mostrou o copo vazio em sua mão. - E você irmãozinho? Como foi com o Uzumaki? – perguntou sarcástico, ciente de que isso irritaria o mais novo. E ele estava certo. Sasuke olhou-o furioso, lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e logo depois subiu as escadas marchando. No entanto, Sasuke parou no meio da escada. Fitou a sala onde o irmão mais velho estava.

Itachi poderia ter se esquecido do que tinha lhe feito mais cedo, mais ele não. E logo seu irmão ficaria ciente disso.

**Continua...**


	10. Capítulo 9

_Revisado por: Andreia Kennen_

**O The Art Of Loving**

**- 9 –**

Sasuke marchou para o quarto furioso e disposto a fazer alguma vingança inesquecível para seu aniki. No entanto, assim que a adrenalina esfriou, sentiu o corpo pesado – os olhos mais do que tudo – e então avistou o relógio. Ainda faltava algum tempo até que desse o horário de ir para o trabalho. Olhou novamente a cama, e na terceira vez, bufou e se deu por vencido.

Poderia arquitetar ou tramar algo mirabolante contra Itachi quando estivesse – ao menos – recuperado, depois de algumas horas de sono.

Retirou os sapatos com os próprios pés e do jeito que estava jogou-se sobre os forros limpos da cama e que ainda cheiravam a lavanda. Fechou os olhos, pesadamente, e não demorou a se embrenhar no mundo dos sonhos... Foi o que ele achou, até acordar com a roupa debaixo úmida e os cabelos grudados na testa devido ao suor.

Voltou a fechar os olhos com força, recusando-se a acreditar com o que havia sonhado.

Não. Ele definitivamente não poderia ter um sonho daqueles com Uzumaki Naruto. De jeito nenhum!

- Hey! Que bom que está acordado! Pela hora que você chegou achei que teria que te levantar com um guindaste! – Itachi, que tinha acabado de abrir a porta, observou o irmão sem perceber o motivo pelo qual ele havia acordado, sem precisar ser chamado.

Inconformado com o silêncio do irmão, Itachi resolveu analisar a situação, e com um sorriso bobo no rosto, descobriu "_o quê"_ exatamente havia de errado com ele.

O sorriso de Itachi – que no habitual era um mero repuxar de lábios – logo se tornou maior e muito, muito mais assustador.

- Eu não acredito! O Uzumaki está te deixando doidinho, hein? – brincou, despertando toda a atenção de Sasuke; que estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Os olhos negros se cravaram como adagas em Itachi e Sasuke não pensou duas vezes antes de apanhar a primeira coisa que viu em cima da cômoda e lançar na direção do irmão.

O objeto atravessou o quarto voando e, para o azar do mais velho, o acertou em cheio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pelas poucas horas que havia dormindo, Naruto se sentia bem disposto. Também, depois de tomar um banho com a temperatura próxima ao ponto de congelamento,quem não estaria ao menos desperto?

- Mãe, cadê o meu café? – perguntou ao ver a mesa da cozinha vazia.

- Você acordou tarde hoje, não tem mais café da manhã. – a mãe respondeu enfática, sem tirar os olhos de seu programa de televisão matinal.

- Mas... Eu vou ficar com fome?

- Vai. Se quisesse comer, tinha acordado mais cedo. E anda logo que o Jiraya já ligou perguntando de você.

Resmungando, Naruto partiu um pedaço do pão que estava no refratário sobre o balcão do armário e o colocou na boca, enquanto seguia para a garagem, buscar seu meio de transporte: a bicicleta.

Suspirou, ao imaginar que seu dia seria longo. Muito longo.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Naruto. – respondeu o homem, sem tirar os olhos do que escrevia em seu computador.

- Pensei que eu tinha trabalho.

- E você tem. Só estou dando alguns retoques no meu último manuscrito antes de enviar para a gráfica. Vai ser um grande sucesso!

- Arran. Claro. – replicou, sem muita vontade.

Desde que se conhecia por gente, o loiro ouvia o mais velho falando em ser famoso e ter muito dinheiro, mas na verdade, Jiraya vivia duro. Tanto, que às vezes pedia algum ao próprio Naruto emprestado; para pagar as despesas básicas da casa. Dinheiro esse, que o garoto loiro poderia considerar perdido, pois, pelo que percebia, jamais o teria de volta.

- E então? Como foi a festa com o seu Uchiha? – indagou, puxando assunto com o loiro.

Naruto soltou um muxoxo e cruzou os braços na defensiva. Sabia que mesmo que não quisesse falar sobre o assunto o mais velho não aceitaria, então, escolheu o caminho mais rápido: uma meia verdade.

- Foi normal. Não teve nada de mais.

- Mesmo? Eu pensei que tivesse sido ótima, e que você só tivesse voltado para casa há algumas horas atrás. – Jiraya comentou divertido, tirando os olhos do computador e observando a reação do loiro.

- Como... Como você soube?

- Minato. Ele passou aqui mais cedo e me contou com _detalhes_ o que aconteceu, pelo menos, na presença dele. E aí, quer dizer que o Uchiha beija bem?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Merda! – foi à primeira coisa que Itachi exclamou ao recuperar a consciência. – Você queria me matar? – perguntou, apanhando o saco de gelo que o irmão lhe estendia.

- Não seja idiota. Eu pensei que você iria desviar. – contestou o mais novo, rodando os olhos nas órbitas e imaginando que Itachi poderia ser um ótimo ator se quisesse, devido ao excesso de drama.

- Se a mamãe souber disso, você tá ferrado. – comentou o maior em tom de ameaça, após colocar o saco de gelo na testa e sentir uma pontada de dor. – Ai, droga! Aposto que vai formar um galo na minha testa.

- É vai mesmo. – concordou Sasuke, voltando a se sentar na cama. – E você não vai contar nada pra mamãe se não quiser que suas revistas favoritas acabem destrinchadas numa lata de lixo do bairro. E nem _adianta_ mudar de lugar, pois eu conheço todos os seus esconderijos.

- Você não faria isso, não é?

- Faça um teste. Você tá me devendo muito Itachi. Não pense que eu não me esqueci do que você fez ontem.

- Eu? O que foi que eu fiz?

- Você quem instigou o Uzumaki!

- Ah... Você tá falando do beijo... – inquiriu, agora entendendo do que o irmão estava falando. – Ah, vá! Bem que você queria...

- Não! Eu não queria! – rugiu o mais novo, calando a voz do irmão. – Eu não quero nada daquele idiota! Nada! E sai do meu quarto. Eu ainda tenho que me arrumar para trabalhar. – demandou, empurrando o irmão para fora do cômodo e batendo a porta com força. – Idiota!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Meu filho? O que houve com a sua testa?

Itachi olhou disfarçadamente para Sasuke que tomava seu café desprendido de culpa, e logo voltou seu olhar para a mulher de longos cabelos negros que o encarava com um ar de aparvalhamento que só as mães conseguiam ter por coisas tão pequenas e banais.

- Eu bati com a cabeça na quina da mesa no quarto.

- Por que não colocou gelo? Isso está horrível!

- Já, já coloquei.

- Não quer ir ao médico? – Mikoto inquiriu, preocupada. — Só pra ter certeza que está tudo bem?

- Mãe, sério, eu tô bem. Já nem tá doendo mais. – insistiu, procurando acalmar a matriarca da família.

- Então, está certo. – ela se conformou, dando um sorriso e apanhando a jarra de suco, enchendo o copo do filho mais velho. Itachi ia protestar, mas se antecipando a queixa, a morena o interrompeu: - Eu sei que você prefere café, mas hoje, é melhor beber algo mais leve. E já sabe, se sentir qualquer mal estar, não pense duas vezes em ir ao médico. Entendeu?

Itachi sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos, no entanto, se refreou a tempo. Mikoto parecia estar de ótimo humor e ele preferia que ela continuasse assim.

- Eu entendi, mamãe. — o moreno mais velho resmungou, e de má vontade, apanhou o copo de suco e sorveu o líquido aos poucos.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, se divertindo com a situação. Sabia que o irmão _odiava_ aqueles sucos que a mãe fazia pela manhã e os quais apenas ela gostava.

- Sasuke?

- Sim? – ele respondeu, se levantando da mesa do café, já recolhendo os pratos e colocando-os na pia.

- Sei que está ocupado hoje, mais gostaria de almoçar com você... – Mikoto notou que o filho mais novo iria contestar seu pedido, por isso, ela foi mais rápida e continuou seu discurso: – Você escolhe o lugar, pode ser perto do seu trabalho. Prometo que não tomarei muito do seu tempo.

Vencido pelos argumentos, Sasuke concordou:

- Acho que posso tirar uma hora de almoço, desde que seja em algum estabelecimento perto do meu trabalho. — ele reafirmou a proposta feita pela senhora Uchiha. Estava atolado de trabalho até a próxima geração, e a última coisa que queria naquele momento era tirar uma hora toda de almoço. Contudo, aquela não era uma mulher qualquer. Era sua mãe. E, mesmo que não admitisse com frequência, era o tipo de filho que faria qualquer coisa pela mãe.

Um belo sorriso resplandeceu na face de Mikoto e mais do que rápido, ela concordou com a exigência do filho com um balançar de cabeça.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto estava entediado. Dobrava o guardanapo e fazia desenhos com uma caneta que trouxera do trabalho. Odiava aquele tipo de lugar. Preferia mil vezes o seu almoço simples na barraca de ramen, perto do trabalho, porém, por um pedido de sua mãe - que ligara para combinar o almoço – estava ali, esperando-a chegar.

Consultou o relógio pela décima oitava vez. O tempo parecia se arrastar a passos lentos quando estava esperando por alguém. Mas não havia se passado nem mesmo cinco minutos desde que chegara. Suspirou e desistiu de esperar. Passou a procurar um garçom livre para atendê-lo quando seus olhos cruzaram com os ônix que conhecia muito bem.

Então, tudo fez sentido.

Era uma armadilha e eles haviam caído completamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Do outro lado do restaurante, distante o suficiente para não serem vistas, a ruiva cutucou a morena que observava distraidamente o cardápio.

- Seu filho chegou! – exclamou ela, cheia de energia.

Rapidamente, a morena abaixou o cardápio e olhou na mesma direção da amiga.

- Acho que você estava certa, Kushina. – a morena concordou, notando o olhar dos dois jovens.

- É claro que estava! – exclamou a ruiva, convicta - Eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Só precisavam de um pequeno empurrão.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas: **Yo! Saudades! Feliz Natal e Um ótimo começo de ano a todos! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. E é, eu de novo não respondi a ninguém, e se respondi não lembro. Minha memória tá cada vez pior... Mesmo assim fiz esse capítulo de coração, espero que curtam (ushush facebook). E mais uma vez obrigada a todas que lêem.

**Agradecimentos especiais a quem comenta: **Srta Uzumaki, Luisakioshi, Hisui Ai, Melanie Uchimaki, Shiori McQueen e Double Side.

Obrigada por tudo pessoal!

_Aviso:_ Já disse uma vez, mais não custa repetir, eu não tenho _absolutamente_ nada haver com as brigas tanto de um lado quando do outro, por isso eu agradeceria se mantivesse distancia de mim e das minhas fic.

Grata, a gerência.


	11. Capítulo 10

**O The Art Of Loving**

**- 10 –**

A primeira coisa que Sasuke pensou ao fitar os olhos tão claros como o céu foi dar meia volta e ir embora do restaurante. Afinal, ele não precisava almoçar com alguém tão idiota.

A segunda coisa, e a mais aterradora. Foi o pensamento que o loiro se destacava naquele lugar. Não só pelas roupas que usava – coloridas e chamativas -, mais também pela aura que exalava. De alguma maneira, o destaque que ele fazia naquele lugar não era de todo ruim. Não quando se tinha todo o estabelecimento em preto, branco e alguns poucos tons de cinza.

Suspirou longamente, e decidindo-se por ficar, caminhou até o loiro que o encarava perplexo. Provavelmente também tinha sido pego pelo encontro as escuras.

- Pensei que você fosse embora. – Naruto comentou assim que o moreno sentou-se na cadeira frente a sua.

- Eu ia. Mas já tinha uma reserva aqui, e já tinha saído do escritório. – explicou dando de ombros sem dar muita importância ao assunto. E tornou a comentar em tom baixo: – Elas armaram para nós.

- Sim. – o loiro concordou, balançado a cabeça e chamando o garçom. – aposto que estão aqui em algum lugar.

E assim que o homem de orbes azuis terminou de falar inspecionou o lugar e riu.

- Elas estão a nossa direita, fingindo ler o cardápio. – por reflexo, o moreno ia virar a cabeça para olhar o lugar indicado, no entanto, o loiro segurou-lhe mão; impedido-o. – Não olhe. Deixe-as pensarem que tudo está saindo como elas querem. Acredite, será melhor para nós dois.

A contra gosto, Sasuke soltou um grunhido, e só então percebeu que a sua mão estava estão sob a mão do loiro. Quente e com alguns calos dignos de um lutador de rua o toque era agradável. Tomado por uma vergonha absurda, permaneceu petrificado com a mão no mesmo lugar, o contato só foi interrompido um pouco depois, quando o loiro a ergueu para chamar o garçom para fazerem os pedidos. Um pequeno vazio tomou conta de si, porém afastou-o rapidamente. Não era nenhuma colegial apaixonada para ficar pateticamente decepcionado por um contato tão insignificante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Você viu isso? – comentou a ruiva cheia de entusiasmo enquanto observava Sasuke olhar disfarçadamente a mão que até pouco tempo estava sob a do loiro.

- Vi. – comentou a outra ainda analisando o filho. O moreno, assim como o pai e o irmão, era um bastante fechado, mas ela sabia que com o incentivo certo e um pouco de esforço poderia se abrir para uma faceta tão pouco conhecida da família Uchiha. O carinho.

- Eles realmente formam um bom casal.

- Sim. Formam. – concordou a mulher com um ar sonhador. Ela realmente queria que o filho fosse feliz, e se a sua felicidade fosse com aquele menino loiro tão afetuoso, então ela só podia agradecer por seu filho ficar em tão boas mãos.

- Mikoto, você se lembra da única vez que eles se encontram? – perguntou Kushina, lembrando de velhas recordações e sorrindo.

A morena também sorriu.

- Lembro. Itachi resmungou durante algumas semanas que não ia deixar 'aquela coisa loira' se aproximar de Sasuke nunca mais, que o Sasuke era só dele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estava aborrecido. Todo o seu trabalho já estava adiantando, e embora Sasuke reclamasse que ele nunca fazia nada. Ele sempre conseguia manter suas coisas em ordem, enquanto seu pequeno irmão mais novo, que praticamente morava no trabalho, vivia com seus trabalhos atrasados.

Sorriu de canto. Até que para um irmão mais novo inteligente, Sasuke era bem desligado, pois nunca notava que de um dia pro outro sua pilha de papeis praticamente duplicava enquanto a de Itachi diminuía misteriosamente.

Aaaah... As alegrias de ser o irmão mais velho não tinha preço...

Pensou enquanto se encaminhava para o andar onde seu irmão trabalhava.

- Sasuke eu vim... – as palavras o resto das palavras morreram em sua garganta. Olhou mais uma vez para o cômodo vazio para ter certeza de que o irmão não estava escondido em algum lugar e logo depois saiu para a mesa da secretaria. – Onde está o Sasuke?

- Ele saiu. Acho que tinha um almoço marcado com a sua mãe.

- Ah... – soltou, lembrando-se da conversa de seu irmão e sua mãe nesta mesma manhã. – Tinha esquecido. Obrigado, Sakura. – agradeceu marchando para fora da empresa.

O jeito seria importunar outra pessoa. Pensou no amigo loiro. Deidara.

E um pouco mais feliz, marchou para o subsolo à procura de seu carro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto olhou de soslaio para o moreno em todo o almoço, ele parecia concentrado na comida, poucas vezes falava e quando falava era pra responder as perguntas do loiro. Agora, tomando um café amargo, o moreno parecia ignorar sua presença. E isso o irritava de sobremaneira.

Usara toda sua simpatia para tentar pegar do moreno mais do que simples palavras de 'sim', 'não' e raras vezes um 'talvez'. Mais ao longo do almoço nenhuma das suas tentativas foi bem sucedida, e após a sobremesa, foi ainda pior, pois o moreno agia como se estivesse sozinho na mesa.

- Ei, custa você ser um pouco mais sociável? – questionou, olhando as feições neutras do homem a sua frente.

- Você falou para fingir, eu estou fingido. – retorquiu o moreno, tomando calmamente mais um gole da bebida amarga.

- Se isso é fingir, não quero nem saber como você age num encontro. – zombou o loiro com o sorriso aumentando. Seu intuito não era discutir com o outro, mais as palavras brotavam naturalmente. Era terrivelmente difícil manter-se tranquilo perto do moreno...

- Estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso. E quem você pensa que é para me julgar? Você age como se fosse um galã, mais eu não o vejo com nenhuma namorada. – replicou, satisfeito com o seu contra-ataque. E pelo sorriso do loiro que se desmanchava.

- Estou solteiro por opção, diferente de você. Sério, duvido que alguém te aguente mais do que algumas semanas!

- Ora! Seu...!

- Senhores... – garçom que trazia a conta, interrompeu a discussão recém-iniciada. Sasuke revirou os olhos, porém manteve-se quieto, obrigando-se a engolir as palavras que por interrupção do garçom não pode pronunciar.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu Naruto com um sorriso, colocou o dinheiro na mesa entregando-a ao garçom, que sumiu em seguida.

- Ei! Espera! Eu não pedi pra você pagar a minha parte! – retorquiu o moreno irritado pelo loiro ter tirado vantagem de seus minutos de distração. – Eu mesmo posso pagar a minha parte!

- Certo, certo. – replicou o loiro se levantando. – Da próxima vez você paga.

- Não vai ter próxima vez! – falou Sasuke, também se levantando e seguindo o loiro que já estava a ponto de sair do local. – Espera, maldição! – resmungou por baixo enquanto observava-o se afastar. Trincou os dentes com força, acelerou o passo. Conseguiu alcança-lo quando Naruto virou a num beco, aparentemente vazio. – Eu disse pra esperar!- resmungou, o loiro se virou sorriso.

- Oh, acho que eu não escutei. – disse com sarcasmo.

- Murmp. Não tem problema, eu só tenho que te pagar a minha parte...

... Sasuke não teve tempo de pronunciar mais nada. Naruto o envolveu com rapidez, e antes que pudesse reagir, foi arrebatado por um beijo. E ao invés de reagir afastando-o, Sasuke simplesmente fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo beijo, ora lento, ora rápido. O beijo teria durado mais algum tempo, se de uma maneira brusca e inesperada, o loiro não tivesse cortado o beijo; separando-os.

- Acho que vou aceitar esse beijo como pagamento. – disse o loiro sorrindo maroto, pegou a bicicleta e desapareceu pelas ruas asfaltadas. Atônito, Sasuke rinchou os dentes e crispou os punhos.

O loiro o havia feito de idiota. De novo.

- Maldito, dobe!

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: Olá, pessoal! Depois de muito tempo desaparecida, cá estou eu. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Eu particularmente achei engraçado. E sim, o sentimento – os além da irritação superficial, eu digo – estão começando a perceber. E no próximo capítulo nos vamos ver como cada personagem lida com isso. Bem, é isso. Ah, Claro! Não posso deixar de dizer o quanto senti saudade, e que mal pude acreditar quando o meu 'branco literário' finalmente terminou. Beijos e até a próxima. 'Rs.**

**AVISO:**

******11 **pessoas adicionaram essa fanfic nos favoritos ou no alert, mais somente **3** delas se dignaram a comentar. E é por isso que o fanfiction. net está tão parado. Não por falta de leitor, mais por falta de gente para comentar e manter o fórum vivo. Se você gosta de uma história, de ao menos um comentário. Coisas como essa me fazem lembrar porque eu fiquei tanto tempo parada. E logo aviso, se o número de comentários continuar assim eu dou a fanfic por terminada.


	12. Capítulo 11

**O The Art Of Loving**

**- 11 –**

- Ohhh, você viu isso?! – perguntou a mulher ruiva à companheira. Ambas seguiram o casal quando saíram do restaurante e, escondidas, observaram todas as ações que se seguiram de um beijo apaixonado. – Eles realmente combinam! Escolhemos realmente bem. Viu? Eu falei que tudo ia dar certo. Agora só temos que esperar.

- Só esperar? – indagou a morena decepcionada. Ela também queria participar, era tão divertido bancar o cúpido. Uma alegria para os seus dias tão pacatos.

- Bem, talvez possamos dar um empurrãozinho. – disse sorrindo se antecipando ao pensamento da amiga que a acompanhava em todas as loucuras. As duas sabiam que não poderiam ficar completamente de fora, afinal a curiosidade era um sentimento universal.

- Então, o que faremos agora?

- Que tal sairmos para fazer umas compras? Estou precisando de roupas novas.

- E depois?

- Hn... Depois nos podemos planejar mais alguns encontros surpresas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Sasuke. Sasuke. – chamou quando viu que o moreno não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que estava fazendo, e pior, no que ele estava dizendo. Também reparou que inconscientemente o moreno mais novo tocava seus próprios lábios. O que era no mínimo estranho. – Tem alguma coisa errada com os seus lábios?

- Ahn? Não. – disse o moreno voltando a sua pose usual, controlando-se para não tocar os próprios lábios, que pareciam em chamas. Que tipo de sensação era aquela?

- Você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse. Também não está com a cabeça enfiada nos papéis fingindo que está me escutando... O que há de errado?

- Não há nada de errado. Tudo está correndo como sempre. E eu parei de trabalhar porque você falou para prestar atenção em você. – retorquiu lembrando-se de algum trecho da conversa.

- E desde quando você me escuta? Eu te peço para prestar atenção no que eu digo há anos! Você sempre me ignora! Ou finge prestar atenção nos papeis... Mais hoje nem isso.

O mais novo dos Uchiha passou a mão sobre a testa, e acariciou-a. Estava cansado e escutar seu irmão falar, não era nenhum afago para a dor de cabeça que começava a despontar. Falando em dor de cabeça...

... Apertou o botão que o ligava a sala da secretária e não hesitou ao fazer o seu pedido de café e aspirina. Ignorando completamente o seu irmão.

- Ei! Eu ainda estou aqui! E estou falando com você!

- É eu sei, assim como tenho certeza de que não sairá daqui tão cedo e é exatamente por isso que vou pegar uma aspirina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chegou ofegante, colocou a bicicleta em seu devido lugar e subiu as escadas que dava para o prédio onde trabalhava. Embora o restaurante não fosse realmente longe, tampouco era perto. E não queria ter mais um motivo para Jiraya falar. Não quando o grisalho já falava tanto sem saber de todos os detalhes.

Olhou para a sala que o escritor alugava, procurou-o por todas as partes. Porém, o homem não estava ali, provavelmente ainda estaria aproveitando a hora do almoço, que ele fazia valer até o último minuto. Andou pelo corredor estreito, chegou até a sua divisória, ligou o computador e adiantou o trabalho que teria que ser concluído.

Trabalhou durante algum tempo parando apenas quando seus olhos pediram descanso. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, e logo foi transportado a outro lugar, um lugar onde seus lábios eram tocados e correspondidos por outros extremamente macios.

"Não é muito diferente de beijar uma mulher. Exceto, talvez, pela barba", pensou o loiro. No entanto, como aparentemente o Uchiha fazia a barba todo dia, quase não era notado.

- Ei, Naruto, está sonhado acordado? – falou o homem grisalho, na porta de entrada. Havia acabado de chegar.

O loiro fez uma careta e abriu seus olhos para foca-los em Jiraya.

- Não. Estava apenas descansando os olhos. Já estou aqui há algum tempo.

- É, certo. Então voltemos ao trabalho. – ditou o chefe dando uma pequena palmada no ombro de Naruto e indo para seu lugar. O loiro revirou os olhos e continuou seu trabalho de frente para o computador.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mesmo após Itachi ter ido para sua própria sala. Sasuke não conseguiu se concentrar em seu trabalho. Coisa que era inadmissível, tanto por ser um Uchiha quanto por ser um excelente trabalhador. Ele nunca se distraia no trabalho. Nunca.

Olhou para o material encima de sua mesa que ainda faltava analisar e mirou o copo de café vazio e a aspirina que tinha acabado de ingerir. Talvez fosse pelo pouco tempo que a tinha tomado, porém, a verdade era que a dor de cabeça continuava latente. Outro dos vários fatores que o estava irritando naquele momento.

- Senhor Sasuke. – chamou a secretária, ao mesmo tempo pedia licença e se aproximava do moreno. Sasuke levantou a cabeça, e viu que a mulher carregando mais um imenso fardo de papel. – Esses são os papéis que chegaram agora para o senhor assinar. – disse como em tom leve, em forma de desculpa. Como se a culpa fosse dela, coisa que Sasuke sabia. Não era.

- Tudo bem Sakura. Deixe-os perto da mesa, já vou analisa-los. – disse num tom pesado. Mesmo não querendo aparentar, sua voz saiu cansada. Deixando claro que ele estava cansando demais para fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo para ficar irritando. – Sakura? – chamou quando a secretária estava prestes a sair.

- Sim?

- Você já almoçou? – inquiriu, e viu um tom rosado colorir as bochechas da mulher.

- Ainda não.

- Então vá almoçar. – ditou com a voz fria, no entanto suave. Sua intenção não era assustar a mulher apenas deixar claro que ele não aceitava replica. A rosada ficou em duvida de rebater ou não a ordem, porém, no final resolveu manter-se de boca fechada. Com um aceno positivo aceitou a sugestão do moreno e saiu da sala.

Sasuke suspirou e um pouco de sua fachada desmoronou. Estava cansando. Tão cansado. E desde que o loiro viera a sua vida tudo o que tinha feito era complica-la ainda mais. Como se já não tivesse trabalho suficiente para toda a vida. Pensou a olhar a pilha que a seu ver aumentava a cada hora.

- Maldito dobe e a hora em que o conheci.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estava cansado. Porém não podia falar que o dia de trabalho não fora divertido e produtivo. Finalmente tinha todas as suas ideias em ordem, e embora de vez enquanto certo moreno se infiltrasse em seus pensamentos. Conseguiu fazer o trabalho render.

- Tsk. Esse teme ainda vai me deixar louco.

- O que você está resmungado aí, Naruto? – perguntou um dos seus colegas de trabalho, ao olhar o loiro falando e sorrindo para o nada. Coisa que não era rara no loiro, mas que não deixava de ser engraçada.

- Nada. – inquiriu, voltando-se para o colega. Fazia tempo que não saiam no mesmo horário, por tanto, era difícil eles se encontrarem fora de seus respectivos horários de trabalho. – Ei, já faz um bom tempo que agente não se vê, não é?

O homem concordou com um nomeio afirmativo de cabeça.

- Temos andado sem tempo.

- Verdade. – acedeu o loiro sorridente. Gostava da companhia do rapaz. - Que tal sairmos agora para um barzinho? Aproveitamos e botamos o papo em dia.

- Claro! Vai ser ótimo! Você aproveita e me conta como estão às coisas com a sua prometida. – anuiu, pois o loiro espalhava sobre sua prometida por todos os cantos aonde ia, era difícil alguém conhecer o loiro e não saber sobre essa história. Ou pelo menos parte dela.

Naruto soltou um pequeno gemido.

- Ah, sobre isso. Eu tenho muito coisa que contar. Mais pra isso preciso de uma grande presença do álcool no sangue. – replicou e seguiu com o amigo para um bar conhecido por ambos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois de tocar duas vezes o interfone que a conectava a sala de seu chefe. Sakura estranhou, pois Sasuke sempre a atendia e resolveu bater na porta para avisar que seu horário de serviço estava no fim. Quando tocou pela terceira vez e o moreno não respondeu, Sakura se preocupou e pedindo licença entrou na sala.

E então ela se preocupou ainda mais. O moreno estava com a cabeça deitada sobre os papéis e não parecia estar simplesmente descansando. Temerosa, aproximou-se, e não se conteve ao soltar um grito de puro assombro. Uma pequena linha fina de sangue escapar da boca entreaberta do moreno que parecia não respirar.

Sem saber o que fazer, correu para o posto da secretária, agarrou o telefone e sem pensar duas vezes discou o número e esperou nervosamente até que alguém do outro lado da linha atendeu.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Yo! Aqui estou eu novamente. Não pensei que seria tão cedo... Mas a inspiração não estava tão ruim... Então aqui estou eu. Não sei como serão as outras atualizações, mais vou tentar ser o mais rápido possível. Nesse capítulo vemos que Sasuke teve um problema... Será que foi grave? Naruto vai ficar sabendo? Vai ficar preocupado? Para saber só lendo o próximo capítulo, e ele só existirá se tiver comentários. Ahahha . SOU MÁ.


	13. Capítulo 12

**O The Art Of Loving**

**- 12 –**

O som do barulho constante não fez outra coisa senão irrita-lo. Abriu os olhos com a intenção de exigir que o barulho infernal parasse. No entanto, antes que pudesse realizar qualquer ação, sentiu-se asfixiado por um par de braços finos.

- Mitoko, ele está perdendo os sentidos. – escutou ao longe, e em seguida pode se ver livre do aperto que o mantinha sem ar.

- Oh! Ficou tão feliz que você esteja bem. – tagarelou, gesticulando para todos os lados. E um sorriso tão característico. – Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Nunca mais faça isso comigo, ouviu bem mocinho? – completou em reprimenda. – Passei um susto e tanto.

- O que houve? – perguntou assim que conseguiu uma pausa no monólogo da mulher de longos cabelos escuros.

- Aparentemente você teve uma gastrite que se desenvolveu graças a uma grande carga de stress. O café e a aspirina também ajudaram a chegar nesse estágio. – explicou o irmão dando de ombros. A verdade era que por mais que quisesse se manter indiferente e neutro ao assunto. Ficará realmente preocupado com o telefonema de secretaria do irmão, Sakura. – Como está se sentindo?

- Como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de mim. – murmurou, sentindo-se realmente péssimo. – Quando vou poder sair daqui?

- Não hoje. – garantiu a mulher, ganhando mais uma vez animo para falar. O moreno rodou os olhos, porém não ousou interromper.

- Mikoto. – chamou Fugaku, o homem que se mantivera quieto até o presente momento. – Acho melhor irmos para casa. O medico disse que Sasuke ainda precisa ficar em observação. – comentou suavizando o tom. – acho melhor o deixarmos descansar, sim?

A morena parou por alguns segundos, observou o marido e logo depois o filho deitado na cama. Embora Fugaku se mostrasse neutro com a situação, sabia que ele estava preocupado com o filho tanto quanto ela.

- Tudo bem. – concordou, e então voltou o olhar para o moreno deitado na cama. – Mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim, escutou mocinho? Não quero ter que repetir essa experiência outra vez. Nem que eu tenha que te amarrar na cama. – replicou marchando para o lado de fora do quarto.

Sasuke suspirou, fechou os olhos e se afundou ainda mais na cama.

- Mamãe só está preocupada com você. _Nós todos estamos._ – falou Itachi, o único que ainda continuava no quarto.

- Eu sei...

- Bem, te vejo mais tarde. – se despediu, e não esperou a resposta do moreno antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois de uma longa noite no barzinho conversando e desabafando com o amigo. Naruto sentia-se mais leve, talvez até um pouco alegre. E isso nada tinha haver com o nível de álcool em seu sangue. Andou lentamente até a casa, e devagar abriu a porta traseira e tirou os sapatos. Já era tarde e ele não gostaria de se arriscar a fazer um barulho e acordar seus pais. Embora já fosse maior de idade e não estivesse fazendo nada de errado, sabia que a mãe não gostava quando ele chegava demasiado tarde.

Na ponta dos pés, subiu as escadas até o seu próprio quarto, deitou na cama alguns instantes e antes que pudesse considerar se tomaria banho ou não, caiu no sono. Só acordou na manhã seguinte com sua mãe lhe chamando.

- Hn... O que houve? – perguntou ainda sonolento. Localizou o relógio da estante e o puxou para mais perto a fim de ver que horas o relógio marcava. – Ainda está cedo.

- Eu sei. – respondeu a mulher agitada. – Onde você esteve ontem? Tentei te esperar, mas quando eu fui dormir ainda não havia nem sinal de você.

- Encontrei um amigo e fomos para um bar colocar o papo em dia. – explicou, sentando da cama. Agora que a ruiva o havia acordado teria poucas chances de que voltasse a dormir.

- Mikoto me ligou ontem.

- E o que ela queria? – perguntou não prestando muito atenção. De certo era mais uma trama das duas mulheres.

- Sasuke foi hospitalizado.

O loiro sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, e de súbito sua boca ficou seca.

- Ele... – pigarreou para aclarar a voz. –... Ele está bem?

- Está. – tranquilizou a mulher que não deixou passar despercebida a expressão preocupada no rosto filho. – Não foi nada muito grave, porém ele teve que passar a noite que ontem em observação. Provavelmente hoje ele deva estar indo para casa.

Um suspirou quase imperceptível de alivio saiu dos lábios do loiro fazendo a mulher ruiva sorrir.

- Bem... Isso é bom.

- Sim é, mas gostaria muito que você fosse visita-lo no hospital. Para mostrar solidariedade.

- Eu não sei mãe. Trabalho hoje, ultimamente tenho tido muito trabalho e já faltei alguns dias.

- Tudo bem. Mas se você mudar de ideia você pode visita-lo. – lhe entregou um papel dobrado. – O endereço do hospital está aí.

- Mãe... – tentou, no entanto foi interrompido pela mulher que lhe deu uma piscadela um pouco antes de fechar a porta. Mesmo que quisesse argumentar, sabia que era uma batalha perdida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Olhar o teto era tudo que lhe era permitido. E tudo o que ele vinha fazendo a várias horas. Já estava cansado de fitar o nada. Era uma pessoa ativa e ficar calado era simplesmente uma agonia. Tentara convencer Itachi a lhe trazer o celular, ou ao menos o seu laptop para continuar trabalhando. No entanto, o moreno mais velho fez ouvidos surdos aos seus pedidos.

- Argh. Não aguento mais ficar assim! Eu _preciso_ fazer alguma coisa. – resmungou para si mesmo.

A enfermeira tinha passado há pouco tempo pelo seu quarto para lhe servir o almoço, que ainda estava na bandeja, à comida era tão insossa que ele se perguntou se alguém _em plena consciência_ comia aquilo.

- Ei, teme! – saudou colocando a cabeça de fios dourados para dentro do quarto. – Como você está se sentindo? Soube que teve um treco no meio do trabalho. – comentou enquanto entrava no quarto. E só então o moreno viu o que o Uzumaki carregava em uma das mãos. Um urso de pelúcia. E o loiro também notou o seu olhar. – Toma, é pra você – disse jogando desajeitadamente o urso no colo do moreno.

- Um urso?! – exclamou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado. – Não sou uma maldita garota para ganhar um urso de pelúcia!_ Dobe._ – bradou irritado, com o dedo em riste para o loiro que parecia não dar a mínima para o sua alteração de voz ou sua expressão aborrecida.

- Hnm... Comida. Ei, você se importa se eu pegar a sua gelatina? Como tirei a minha hora de almoço para vir te visitar não comi nada. – explicou e antes mesmo que o moreno pudesse responder o loiro surrupiou o copo com gelatina, deixando o Uchiha atônito.

Só mesmo aquele _dobe _para lhe fazer perder a compostura e toda a sua calma característica. Fixou o olhar no loiro por alguns segundos, e por um momento se perguntou o que havia visto naquele loiro cabeça oca, mas parou assim que percebeu o rumo de seus pensamentos. _Nada_. Ele não havia visto nada naquele loiro porque simplesmente não tinha nada ver. Ele não estava interessado naquele idiota, não, de jeito nenhum.

- Urgh. Nossa... Essa gelatina é horrível. Como você consegue comer essa coisa? – comentou o loiro, no entanto não deixou de esvaziar o conteúdo do copo plástico. O homem de cabelos loiros ia tornar a falar com o moreno, entretanto notou o relógio que ficava na parede sob a cabeça do Uchiha e praguejou. – Merda! Merda! O Jiraya vai me matar! - gritou enquanto saiu correndo sem ao menos se despedir do moreno.

- _Dobe..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era chato e até estranho admitir. Mas seu irmão fazia falta na empresa, e também porque não admitir, ao seu lado. Sem ninguém para conversar tudo o que tinha que fazer era trabalhar. Algo que não lhe agradava nem um pouco, todavia fazia esse pequeno sacrifício por seu irmão.

Assim como toda a família ficara preocupado quando uma ambulância veio buscar seu irmão na empresa. E embora não fosse uma pessoa que sentisse remorso, sentiu-se incômodo, pois sabia que se o irmão estava com problemas de saúde em parte era por sua culpa.

- Senhor Itachi. - chamou a sua secretaria. O moreno deu um longo suspiro antes de atender a chamada. Na certa eram mais papéis para assinar.

- O que houve?

– Seu pai convocou uma reunião para hoje. O senhor pediu para lembra-lo. Ela começa daqui a alguns minutos.

- Droga! – exclamou aborrecido. Com todo o problema do irmão havia se esquecido da reunião que aconteceria naquele mesmo dia. Então outro pensamento alarmante passou por sua cabeça, o encarregado da idealização do projeto era Sasuke. – Merda! – xingou enquanto tentava achar o telefone do hospital. Precisava falar com o irmão mais novo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Você é um verdadeiro salva-vidas! – exclamou Itachi assim que chegou ao hospital. Seu expediente na empresa havia acabado há poucas horas. – Se não fosse por você eu estaria frito.

- Argh. Como foi a reunião?

- Foi bem. Graças a você consegui apresentar o projeto com perfeição. Você é realmente um gênio, irmãozinho. E não se preocupe te dei todos os créditos.

Sasuke remexeu o ombro em um sinal de indiferença. Passara anos sem o devido valor, mais um ou menos um não faria a mínima diferença.

- E você? Como têm sido as suas férias forçadas?

- Um saco. Quando poderei sair daqui? Mamãe veio me visitar, entretanto toda vez que falava em ganhar alta ela mudava de assunto. O medico disse que logo viria me dar alta, mas já vai anoitecer e ele ainda não voltou.

-Woou. Um ursinho de pelúcia? – interrogou o moreno pegando o pequeno animal nas mãos. Evitando assim responder a pergunta do irmão. – De onde ele veio? Aposto que não foi mamãe, ela sabe que você odeia esse tipo de coisa.

Sasuke bufou impaciente.

- O dobe veio me visitar mais cedo. E me trouxe.

- Isso é bem a cara dele. – concordou o mais velho, olhando o pequeno animal de pelúcia. – Bem, se você não gostou posso joga-lo fora quando tiver indo embora...

- Não! – Sasuke recusou quase imediatamente o que o fez corar instantaneamente. Havia caído na armadilha de Itachi, percebeu assim que o viu o mais velho sorrir.

- Admita, você gosta dele.

- Eu não gosto dele! - rinchou entre dentes, irritado pela conversa do irmão. – Se veio aqui para me irritar era melhor não ter vindo!

- Claro, como diga. Já estou indo para casa. Tenha uma boa noite... – desejou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Só algum tempo depois, Sasuke percebeu que o irmão havia feito o mesmo que sua mãe e o médico. Ele o havia distraído para não dar uma resposta.

- Droga! Desse jeito eu não vou sair desse hospital nunca!

* * *

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Estou tão feliz de poder atualizar novamente! Espero que vocês gostem! Fiz de todo o coração! Obrigada pelos comentários, eles me deixam extremamente feliz! Tcha na na na! Novidades! Finalmente passei em uma faculdade federal (UFRJ)! Cof, cof... Eu sei, estou me achando ahahha. Bem... não sei como serão as atualizações de agora em diante, mas não acredito serão muito demoradas pois a maioria das vezes em que demoro a postar é por falta de imaginação, não de tempo. Espero nos vermos em breve e comentários, pessoal! Beijos!


	14. Capítulo 13

**O The Art of Loving**

**- 13 –**

O olhar atravessado que o moreno lhe enviou foi um aviso bem claro de que ele estava extremamente irritado e, que se pudesse, ele o fulminaria da face da terra.

- Eu te ajudei, e você me ferrou seu bastardo! – urrou irritando com o irmão, que continua na mesma posição desde que chegara.

- Não foi a minha intenção. – falou calmamente, o mais próximo de um pedido de desculpas que o mais novo dos Uchiha conseguiria. – Eu estava tão absorto contando o que tinha acontecido na empresa para mamãe que esqueci que não poderia ter nenhum aparelho eletrônico perto de você.

- Claro! – exclamou sarcástico. Graças ao Uchiha mais velho, sua única fonte de ligação com o mundo, o celular, agora estava totalmente fora de seu alcance. – Mamãe passou aqui como um furacão, revistou o quarto todo, mandou tirar até mesmo o telefone fixo do quarto! Graças a você, eu vou ficar mais alguns _dias_ de repouso! Você tem noção do que é isso?!

- Calma. Logo, logo você estará em casa. – tentou, com a intenção de acama-lo. No entanto, o efeito foi completamente o contrário.

- Calma?! É fácil para você falar! Não é você que está há quase uma semana longe da civilização, que tem que suportar enfermeiras entrando no seu quarto a todo o momento, perguntando se você está bem, ou pior! Ter que usar essa roupa idiota que mais parece uma camisola! Você sabe o quão humilhante é usar um vestido cujo buraco é tão grande que uma pessoa a quilômetros de distância pode ver o seu traseiro? Não você não sabe! – explodiu irritado por seu tratado como um doente o que obviamente ele não era.

- Por favor, Sasuke, você só está em observação há três dias. E se cuidasse da sua saúde como deveria, acredite, não estaria aqui agora. Por isso, relaxe. Se você continuar assim, não vai sair nunca. Mamãe pode ser muito insistente quando quer, e nem mesmo os médicos argumentarão a seu favor.

O homem de tez pálida bufou irritado e se afundou sobre a cama. O tempo parecia simplesmente não passar, se arrastando; pouco a pouco.

- Estou cansando. Quando poderei sair daqui? – perguntou fixando seus olhos na janela. Nunca desejará tanto a liberdade. Sentia-se um animal enjaulado.

- Acredito que logo. – o moreno deu um pequeno sorriso. – Acho que papai está tentando te ajudar.

- É? Como? – uma sobrancelha escura logo se arqueou no rosto de feições aristocratas, em pura descrença. Seu pai nunca fora uma pessoal muito afetiva, e nunca, absolutamente nunca, entrava em conflito com Mikoto. Por qualquer motivo que fosse.

- Acredite ou não, ele está conversando sobre você terminar a sua recuperação em casa. E eu não faço ideia de como, mas acho que ela está quase convencida dessa ideia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Mamãe, você tem noticias do Sasuke? – inquiriu, olhando para a mulher ruiva que cortava legumes na cozinha.

- Não querido, por quê?

- Não sei, não tenho ouvido falar nele já faz um tempo. - ponderou, escondendo o fato que tentará ligar para o celular do moreno algumas vezes, porém o mesmo constava como fora de área ou desligado.

- Até onde eu sei, ele continua no hospital, em observação.

- Ainda? Você não havia dito que não era nada sério? – perguntou confuso, e ao mesmo tempo irrequieto. Talvez sua mãe estivesse escondendo alguma complicação grave que o moreno viera a ter.

- E não é. Parece que Mikoto quer que ele fique alguns dias de repouso. Ela está realmente preocupada com ele. Não que tenha piorado ou algo parecido. – esclareceu, fitando o filho que ainda parecia preocupado. – a mulher riu como se lembrasse de uma piada particular. – Na verdade acho que ela está fazendo isso como castigo.

- Castigo? – perguntou o loiro arqueando a sobrancelha loira.

- Sim. Ela ficou realmente preocupada quando Sasuke foi levado ao hospital. Tanto que acredito que Fugaku dormiu no sofá por alguns dias.

- Fugaku? O que o pai do Sasuke tem haver com isso tudo?

A mulher ruiva deu de ombro displicente.

- Provavelmente ela o acusou levar o 'pobre menino' a exaustão com tanto trabalho. – respondeu voltando aos seus afazeres. Naruto ainda ficou algum tempo na cozinha, avaliando, se deveria, ou não, ir visitar o moreno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Assim que colocou o primeiro pé na entrada do hospital e suspirou. Ele não tinha mesmo jeito. Mesmo falando e repetindo para si mesmo que Sasuke não precisava de visita e que estava ótimo e sendo cuidado, lá estava ele, se certificar de que o Uchiha estava bem.

Bateu duas vezes na porta, e como não houve resposta, pensou em dar meia volta e voltar para casa. Afinal o moreno deveria estar relaxando, talvez até dormindo. Porém, antes que pudesse botar em pratica seus planos foi arrastado por uma enfermeira que saia do quarto do moreno praticamente correndo.

- Uaauuu. O que você fez a ela, _teme_? – indagou ainda na soleira da porta. Olhou para o moreno por alguns instantes, percebendo que o Uchiha havia acabado de tomar banho.

O moreno resmungou alguma coisa que o loiro não pode ouvir, e logo voltou seus olhos escuros para o homem a sua frente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou de maneira rude. Estava sem paciência, e _irritado_ percebeu o Uzumaki.

- Eu?! Vim lhe fazer uma visita. E que humor é esse? Pensei que um tempo no hospital tiraria essa sua cara de... Fadiga. – terminou por falar, se aproximou da cama do moreno. Sasuke continuava o mesmo amargado de sempre, talvez, ponderou, um pouco mais delgado.

- Não acho que o meu humor seja da sua conta. – replicou ríspido, voltando seu olhar para o programa de televisão que passava. – Não pedi para que viesse me visitar.

- Tudo sobre você é da minha conta, Sasuke. – respondeu, dessa vez sua expressão mostrava uma seriedade pouco característica, os olhos azuis encolhidos, provavelmente tentando amenizar a vontade de responder com palavras igualmente ásperas. – Estamos noivos? Esqueceu?

- Como poderia esquecer? Em grande parte esse é o motivo de estar aqui.

- Não seja dramático. Pelo que sei, você vivia enterrado sobre os papeis da empresa, e isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. – respondeu sem se abalar pela acusação do moreno. – E lembres-se, eu queria tanto esse compromisso como você.

- tsk...já vi que você não me deixará em paz, não é mesmo?

- Você é muito mal agradecido, sabia? Nem mesmo deveria te trazer um presente. – articulou, e só então o moreno olhou para a sacola plástica que o outro carregava. Olhou a sacola por alguns segundos e em seguida deu o seu típico sorriso de lado.

- Não acho que você possa me trazer algo que eu goste, _dobe._

- É mesmo? – retorquiu o homem de olhos azuis, um sorriso brincalhão surgiu em seus lábios. – É uma pena, esses tomates estão fresquinhos. Bem, já que você não quer, eu... Vou comê-los. – rapidamente tirou um tomate da sacola, e mordiscou um pedaço, evitando ao máximo fazer uma careta. Não gostava de tomates, no entanto, não pouparia esforços para ver uma reação do moreno.

- Eu, hã... Eu _posso_ aceitar esse presente. – reiterou o Uchiha, sem tirar os olhos do tomate. Teve que pigarrear um par de vezes até terminar a fala. Fazia dias que não comia tomate puro, sem o 'tempero' do hospital, que fazia tudo ficar com um gosto horrível, até mesmo um simples tomate.

- Bem, agora sou eu que não quero entregar. Até que é bem gosto, sabe? – continuou, dando outra pequena mordida na fruta.

Fazendo uma careta para o loiro, Sasuke cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Tudo bem. Eu não fazia questão mesmo.

- Você é mesmo orgulhoso, não é? Acho que você é incapaz de pedir desculpas e dizer que estava errado. Viver com você deve ser impossível.

- Sorte sua não precisar ficar perto de mim o suficiente para descobrir. – replicou o outro, ranzinza. O seu dia já havia começado ruim o suficiente para ainda ter uma visita como aquela.

- É. Sorte minha. – concordou o loiro, e então se aproximou do moreno, deixando a sacola com os tomates na mesa próxima ao adoentado. – Você pode ficar com eles comprei bastante, espero que faça bom proveito.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pela décima vez naquele dia, Itachi tentava inutilmente convencer Mikoto ao menos a liberar o computador portátil no quarto do irmão.

- Já disse que não. – negou a matriarca enquanto avaliava o arranjo de flores em sua mão. – Sasuke precisa descansar! Sempre achei que ele trabalhava demais, mas a ida dele ao hospital por _excesso_ de trabalho foi demais para mim. Não tenho idade para essas coisas sabia?

- Mas não foi nada de grave. – explicou, e fez uma pequena pausa ao ver a mulher franzir o cenho. Todos acreditavam que o mau gênio na família provinha de Fugaku, isso porque eles não conheciam a verdadeira Mikoto Uchiha. – Quero dizer, tão grave assim...

- Para mim um filho no hospital por fraqueza é extremamente grave. Sempre soube que Sasuke se forçava muito, no entanto, não permitirei que isso seja à custa de sua saúde. Eu o amo. – ela fez uma pausa olhando para o filho mais velho com carinho, e se corrigiu: – Eu os amo. E daria minha vida para vê-los felizes. E se há algo que eu possa fazer para que isso aconteça, não medirei esforços. Por tanto, desista de tentar me convencer.

- Tudo bem. Ao menos eu tentei. – comentou o moreno olhando para a pequena mulher. Sabia desde o começo que a conversa seria uma causa perdida, contudo, tinha sua consciência tranquila, pois ao menos havia, de fato, tentando.

- Sim. E não se preocupe com o seu irmão. Logo ele poderá sair do hospital.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Então, tecnicamente você está de castigo? – perguntou o loiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Há alguns minutos estava conversando com o moreno enquanto ele se fartava comendo os saborosos tomates. Poderia dizer, só olhando para os olhos escuros, o quanto ele ficará feliz com os tomates.

- Algo assim. – Sasuke deu de ombros. - O que tive não foi algo tão grave que precise me manter em vigilância por quatro dias. Na verdade, acredito que se não fosse pela insistência da minha mãe eu teria recebido alta no dia seguinte ao da minha internação.

- Ela se preocupa com você. – ponderou o loiro. Observando a reação do moreno.

- É, eu sei. Mas não acho necessário ficar tanto tempo assim. É horrível ficar isolado do mundo, sem saber o que acontecendo nesse exato momento.

- Relaxa. Não houve nenhum acontecido bombástico. Para falar a verdade os dias estão bem calmos. E você ainda tem a televisão para se distrair.

-Hn, fácil para você falar. – resmungou, e então revirou os olhos quando viu a porta ser aberta e uma das enfermeiras entrar.

- Desculpe atrapalhar a conversa, mas você deve tomar os remédios e... – olhou para o loiro avaliando-o –... o horário de visita terminou.

- Hãn, é, claro. Então... Sasuke a gente se vê outro dia. – encabulado o loiro não sabia o que fazer, e por isso se aproximou do moreno para apertar sua mão.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ser puxado pelo moreno, e ter os lábios colados com os do outro. Atônito, o loiro demorou a perceber o que se passava, e sua reação foi tão lenta que mal teve tempo para se acostumar ao ato ousado do outro e o beijo se findou.

- É claro. Obrigado pelos tomates. _D-o-b-e. –_ agradeceu o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios, finalmente havia conseguido deixar o loiro sem palavras. Ainda encostada à parede a enfermeira olhou para a cena igualmente atônita, os olhos tão grandes quanto duas bolas enormes.

- E... Eu... Já que você já tomou o seu remédio eu vou me retirar, qualquer coisa é só apertar o botão ao lado da sua cama. – explicou a enfermeira, e sem esperar resposta, saiu do quarto.

- Acho que você a assustou, _teme_.

Despreocupado, Sasuke ergueu os ombros em sinal desinteressado.

- Não tem importância, aposto que depois que choque inicial passar ela fará questão de espalhar para o hospital inteiro que sou gay.

- Você não parece muito preocupado com isso. – o loiro avaliou com base nas ações anteriores.

- Não estou. Ao menos terei momentos de paz agora.

- Hn... Sei, certo. Então, como a enfermeira já deu o aviso. Eu já vou. Espero que melhore rápido.

E minutos depois do loiro ter saído, Sasuke ainda fitava a porta com um olhar perdido. Não queria admitir, entretanto o beijo, que era para ser motivo de piada, se tornou bastante interesse e teve que se refrear para não aprofundar o beijo. Algo estava errado, muito errado.

**_Continua_...**


End file.
